Study of Attraction
by zayyduhkidd
Summary: I'm not sure where I want to take this but so far Olivia is a college student who met Fitz while on vacation and they almost got involved until she ran off. But what will she do when she realizes he's her new professor and he's not willing to let her go? This is my 6th or 7th story, i lost count lol.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: I know, the LAST thing I should be doing is writing a new story. But it was intended to be a one-shot and then I just kept going with the idea and I feel like I might be able to make something of it so I'm going with it. Plus I feel like this will be my outlet for new things I learn from my creative writing class if that makes sense. Those of you familiar with my stories, I plan to be working on Love of My Life tonight. So please please please let me know what you think about this. The more reviews the better! Oh, and Devil in the Red Dress has just been updated so check that out as well. Enjoy lovelies : ) **

It was the gentle swaying of her hips. The way her supple bottom seemed to guide her rhythm. His eyes soaked in the way her curves appeared to be molded by God's clay with Jesus' hands. The snugness of her jeans made him want to be next to her and inside of her at the same time. The gold in her shirt caught the dim lighting just right so that it glowed and illuminated her chocolate skin. He had to get closer to her. Without realizing it he was walking towards her.

Just then the dj started to play "Too Close" by Next. Unbeknownst to the two strangers it was a favorite of the other. He didn't speak he just grabbed her by the waist and pulled her body against his. She was so caught up in the music that the last thing on her mind was a protest.

Fitz was elated that she didn't refuse him. With a little more confidence he started to move his body harder against hers. Ironically the lyrics fit their situation perfectly.

"_**Baby when we're grinding**_

_**I get so excited**_

_**Ooh, how I like it**_

_**I try but I can't fight it**_

_**Oh, you're dancing real close**_

_**Cuz it's real, real slow"**_

Their hips were stuck together like glue. Nothing was going to come between them in that moment. As his body followed the rhythm of hers he couldn't help but think that he'd love to make love to her body. But he didn't even know her name. Instinctively, she turned and whispered her name in his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into her. Their eyes met and all movement ceased between the two.

She was entranced by the rich blue of his eyes, or was it gray. He was swimming in a chocolate sea and if he didn't look away he'd drown right there on the dance floor.

They started dancing again. Every move she made he was right there with her.

**All the songs on you requested**

**You're dancing like you're naked**

**Oh, it's almost like we're sexing (oh yeah)**

**Yeah boo, I like it**

**No, I can't deny it**

**But I know you can tell**

**I'm excited, oh girl**

As her whole body rolled against his, his grip tightened. As if that were even possible. She felt his erection pressing into her inner thigh. She needed to feel him on her core so she slowly brought her leg up around his waist. Her intentions were to tease him briefly but before she could lower her leg he grabbed it, holding it in place. He dipped his legs just enough to press himself into her. She has hot.

Her hands gripped his hair, tugging at his roots. Her mouth was open in a small "o" shape, a slight gasp escaping her lips. She bit her lip to keep from moaning out loud. By now his hips had a rhythm of their own but she could swear he was making love to her thru their clothes. His free hand moved down to grab a handful of her ass. He finally released her leg and ran his hand up her back, stopping at her neck. They were still dancing as he placed light kisses on her neck.

She turned her back towards him to give him better access and allow herself to grind on him. Her hands grabbed his hips making sure he couldn't escape her sweet torment. He groaned in her ear.

**Baby us dancing so close**

**Ain't a good idea**

**Cuz I'mma want you now and here**

**The way that you shake it on me**

**Makes me want you so bad sexually**

**Oh girl**

His hands came around to the front of her body. They were hanging dangerously low on her stomach. Her shirt was coming up with her body movements so he took the opportunity to place his hands underneath. Her stomach started to quiver from his soft strokes. Luckily no one noticed their pornographic dancing at the moment but they wouldn't have cared anyway. You would have thought this was a private dance between two naked lovers in front of a mirror.

He was dying to kiss her. He wanted to get lost in the feeling of her lips on his. He wanted to take off her clothes and see her beautiful body underneath. He wanted to trace her skin with his tongue, lips, and hands. He wanted to see her face as she came every time he tried to close his eyes. He wanted to know what it felt like to be surrounded by her body, to taste her essence.

Just then she moved out of his grasp and he started to protest until she started to shake her ass and any other thoughts he might have had went right out the window. His mouth was so dry if he kissed her he'd suck all of the moisture out of hers trying to quench his thirst for her.

**I love when you shake it like that, ah, ah, ah**

**I see that you like it like that, oh, oh, oh**

**I love when you shake it like that, ah, ah, ah**

**I see that you like it like that, oh, oh, oh**

He stood there as his pants got tighter and tighter from watching her. When she glanced over her shoulder the smirk on her face let him know she knew exactly what she was doing to him. She was a little vixen. His first instinct was to grab her and pull her into a secluded room or hallway somewhere. _To hell with it,_ he thought.

With a determined stride, he walked up to her and turned her around, pulling her face to his. It was like the music stopped playing. He felt his future being solidified in that one kiss. He couldn't let her get away now even if he wanted to.

"Olivia," he said.

Once she heard his voice it felt like there was a lump in her throat. His voice was so deep and rich, if chocolate had a sound his voice would be it. Her hands were on his chest now as she stared at his lips. Hers were still tingling. Her whole body was tingling. She needed some fresh air, something. Before he knew what was happening she took off. He followed her but he lost her. He looked everywhere but it's like she disappeared into thin air. She was gone.

Xx

Olivia was freaking out. She ran down an alleyway until her feet hurt too much for her to keep going. She was out of breath. This wasn't supposed to be happening. She was on vacation because she needed a break from reality before school started. She felt like she was a problem for everyone in her life and she had to get away to clear her head. That's it. She wasn't supposed to meet anyone. But he wasn't just anyone. Somehow she knew this.

By now she was walking back to her hotel room. Tomorrow she left to go back to the States. In two weeks she would be starting at her new school. She decided after freshman year to transfer because her ex-boyfriend was making her life miserable and she felt like her old school wasn't a good fit. She had always wanted to visit Tennessee so she chose to apply to a school there, and, of course, she was accepted right away.

That night in bed she tossed and turned dreaming of those eyes and that voice. She prayed he would become a distant memory soon. She didn't need this kind of disruption in her life.

Xx

Fitz on the other hand was praying that he ran into her again before he left in a week. He needed to see her again. He felt something with her on that floor. Sure they got a little physical at first but once he kissed her and felt her lips on his, looked into her eyes, he was a goner. They way her body felt pressed up against his was just…everything. He wasn't going to be able to think straight unless he saw her again while he was there on the island.

He was there on vacation before school started back up. He wasn't a student though. He was a professor of economics. He had been teaching for about 5 years and he loved it. He wondered then how old Olivia was. Was she a student in college? Did she already have a career? Was she even single? He needed some kind of answers. He tossed and turned all night thinking about her and where she could've run off too. He knew the island they were on was pretty small so it was very possible she walked to one of the many nearby hotels. What if they were in the same hotel? No, he would've known if someone as beautiful as her was in the same place as he was.

He sighed exasperatedly before tossing his pillow across the room and trying to sleep.

Xx

When Olivia got up the next morning she quickly gathered her things so she could check out and go to the airport. She was glad that it was a new day and she was going home. On the way there she decided to try and stop for coffee really quickly. As she was exiting the coffee shop and getting into a taxi Fitz was driving by. His head snapped around in her direction as he did a double take. _Olivia!_

He pulled over, barely putting his car in park before hopping out. He yelled her name but she had already climbed into the taxi and it was taking off. He stood there in the middle of the street watching "the girl" get away again. It was just his luck that he'd run into her again and still managed to lose her. He ran to his car but by the time he made a u-turn there were several taxis on the street and he didn't know which one was hers. He banged his fist against the steering wheel.

Olivia had heard him but she yelled for the driver to go. As soon as she heard her name being called she recognized the voice and froze. She almost spilled her hot coffee on herself. She looked out the back window once they started moving to see him standing there in the street looking like his dog had just gotten run over. She felt a little guilty but it vanished instantly. She had to leave. He couldn't be hers. It wasn't meant to be that way. But who was she trying to fool?

They _both_ knew better but he seemed to be the only one not fighting the inevitable.

**2 weeks later:**

Olivia was rushing into her economics class, hair flying behind her, book bag half off her body, one shoe coming off. It was her first day and she was already late. She was cursing under her breath as she muttered a sorry. The professor hadn't looked up yet. He hated late students; they annoyed him to no end. Especially on the first day. He felt like that was very disrespectful and showed that a student didn't care at all. As his eyes traveled up to see who it was his mouth fell open and his heart rate sped up. It couldn't be. After two whole weeks he had given up hope of ever seeing her again.

"Olivia," he half-whispered. But then he caught himself and cleared his throat, hoping none of his students caught that. He averted his eyes before she could look up.

As soon as she heard her name her ears perked up and she hurried up and sat down. Her eyes went to the front of the class and in her shock her hand flew to her mouth and knocked over her coffee. _Shit fuck,_ she thought.

**The song used was "Too Close" by Next. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I promised an update and here it is. I'll admit it almost didn't happen after Thursday's episode. People were asking me on Firday how scandal was and I was like "Scandal came on yesterday? Could have fooled me, lol." But then I got over it because even though I'm not here for Olake I still like the show. I had two exams this week though so now I'll only have one midterm which is in two weeks so expect the next update at about that time. Anywho, Enjoy Lovelies! Follow/Fav/Review : )**

**Chapter 2:**

Because she was late getting to class all of the seats towards the back were taken. She was stuck on the very first row. So when Fitz saw her hand knock over her coffee he rushed to help her clean it up. She was so embarrassed that she didn't notice he was the one trying to help her but it didn't take her long to figure it out. The hairs on her arms were sticking up and the pit of her stomach was tingling. Her eyes were focused on his strong hands, travelling up to his arms, his shoulders, his curly hair.

When he noticed her stop moving he looked up briefly and almost fell over from the intensity in her stare. At the same time they both looked away quickly, praying no one noticed but everyone did. Several glances were passed between the students. Luckily, people had better things to worry about than whether or not their professor found a student attractive.

"You know what, don't worry about it. I can take care of the spill after class I need to get started. You can move to another seat," he told her.

That was the last thing that she wanted to do. She had chosen the one farthest from him in the front and the only other one was right in front of him. She was about to refuse until he brushed his hand against her arm as he stood up. She'd do whatever he asked her to if he kept touching her.

They both scrambled away, flustered. She didn't hear a word that he said in his introduction, she was too focused on his facial features. She figured she might as well take this opportunity to get a good look at him in the daylight, up close. His hair was a silky brown, slightly curly; she had always been a sucker for hair that she could run her hands through and the curlier the better.

At the same time he was trying his hardest not to look at her but his eyes kept gravitating towards hers. He tried to keep his glances brief. A small smile flickered on his face when he realized she was checking him out. That's when her eyes went to his lips. He had a beautiful smile; she wondered how it looked full-force. His lips made her want to kiss him and she subconsciously bit her lip. His smile dropped.

_God, she looks sexy as hell when she does that, _he thought._ Focus Grant._

But he knew he wouldn't be able to focus as long as she was in the same room as him and he gave up trying. He passed out the syllabus and dismissed class. It was the first day after all.

She tried to rush out of there but somehow everyone left before she could. She prayed he'd let her go. No such luck. "Olivia," he said. She kept walking. He refused to let her get away again. There was no way. In two long strides he was behind her and he grabbed her free hand that was hanging at her side. The contact shocked her and she stopped in her tracks, making him run into her back. She dropped her books. Her lips parted, eyes shut. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around her waist. They both took a deep breath.

"Fitz," she whimpered.

He grunted. There was no need for words in that moment. If he could keep her in his embrace forever he'd be content. She opened her eyes as he turned her around to face him. They were so close that she couldn't look into his eyes if she wanted to so she stared at his chest. _Don't look up, he'll know,_ she kept telling herself.

He ran his hands up and down her back. It was tempting to just lay her head on his chest.

"Look at me please?" he asked. "Look at me."

When she refused he placed his finger up her chin, tilting her head up. He smiled at her. "There you are. Hi."

"Hi," she responded.

He finally released his hold on her body and stepped back, realizing where they were. A student could walk in at any moment.

She saw the inquisitive look in his eyes. She was freaking out. She knew he had questions that he wanted answers to but she didn't think she could give them to him. She didn't want to. There were a lot of things that she didn't want. She didn't want to feel this strong connection to him. She didn't want to think about him like she did every night before bed. She didn't want to feel guilty. She didn't want everyone to depend on her. But what was the most surprising, she didn't want to feel the need to run from him.

"Can we…Why did you…" he stammered.

"Fitz, what are you asking me?"

"Can we talk? About what happened between us?" he asked, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Nothing happened," she lied. She was growing impatient. His eyes grew wide. His ears were turning red in frustration. Was she serious right now?

"Why are you lying?"

"I'm not…." He interrupted her, "Do not do that. Don't lie to me. I know we don't know each other beyond that dance floor but when we were dancing I felt something with you. When you looked at me it was like…"

"Like you saw all of your hopes and dreams staring back at you," she finished for him. Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"What did you say?" he asked. He wanted to be sure he heard her correctly. He watched her lips move as she repeated herself. He took a step closer to her but she put her hand up to stop him, stepping back.

He let out a frustrated sigh. "If you felt it too why did you run? Tell me what I did wrong. I need to know."

"Can we not do this right now?" she asked. Her emotions were all over the place from seeing him unexpectedly.

"No!" he yelled. "We're doing this now because if you hadn't run in the first place we wouldn't even need to be having this discussion. And you're obviously intent on running from me now. So no, we do this right now."

"Fitz, I'm sorry about that but now isn't the right time or place for this," she told him.

He knew she was right but his mind refused to believe that she would keep her word and see him again if he even got her to agree to it. She knew what he was thinking. "If I agree to meet you somewhere and promise to show up, can we stop this discussion?" she asked him.

He was torn. On the one hand, the promise of getting to see her again was great. He might even get the opportunity to convince her that they should try to explore what they had. On the other hand, what if she broke her promise? Then what? He couldn't survive losing her again.

She was stalling. She knew they would have to talk eventually once she realized he was her teacher, she just needed time to prepare herself for it. But she knew as long as he felt like she might run he'd never let her go without getting answers. So she held out her hand to him and asked for his phone. He hesitated a bit before handing it over. She put her number in his phone and then called her cell so she'd have his as well.

"There. Now do you feel better? You can reach me if you feel like I'm not going to show up."

He was able to breathe a little easier knowing this. He shrugged with his customary smirk, "Fine. But make no mistake I am NOT letting you get away. I don't think I can."

This time when he walked up to her she let him. He brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers. She was so beautiful. When he lowered his hands he grabbed her fingers briefly, squeezing them. He picked up her books and handed them to her.

"Thank you. Tomorrow…can we meet tomorrow? If you're free, I don't have any classes," she asked. His mouth fell open but he quickly recovered.

"Yeah. Sure, that would be fine. Where is most comfortable for you?" he asked. She told him about her favorite place to go when she had free time and they agreed on a time. He walked her to the door and paused. He wanted to say something else or even kiss her again but he stopped himself. Baby steps. Once it was closed he leaned against it, throwing his head back. Eyes closed, he pinched the bridge of his nose before the biggest smile took over his face. He honestly couldn't believe his prayers had been answered. He let out a shout and jumped into the air, he was THAT excited. He felt like he could do a cartwheel. Okay, maybe that was a bit much. He wasn't a young boy anymore. He didn't even know what he was going to say exactly but he figured if he spoke from his heart nothing could go wrong. Or so he hoped…

* * *

When Olivia heard the door close behind her she leaned back against it. _Out of all of the professors in the world, he had to be mine,_ she thought. Just then she heard a loud shout and giggled. It touched her to know that he was as excited as she was even if she refused to admit it out loud.

The whole way home her mind was occupied with thoughts of him. The way it felt to have his arms around her, the way that one curl made him look like superman. _Her_ superman. Could he save her? Did she need saving?

* * *

**The Next Day:**

Fitz got to Cafe Eclectic first. He was about 30 minutes early because he was eager to see her. He knew she would probably be nervous when she showed up, IF she did. He glanced around the parking lot before noticing her walking up to the door. He tried to get out of his car so he could get the door for her but in his excitement he forgot to unbuckle his seatbelt and was yanked back. He couldn't help but laugh at himself. By the time he actually got out of the car she was already inside. He rushed in and spotted her looking around for him. He walked up to her, touching her elbow lightly. She glanced over her shoulder, giving him a shy smile.

Once they were seated in a booth the waiter left them to browse the menu. He chose to sit next to her for several reasons. They were close enough for their elbows and knees to touch. He was fine but the contact was causing Olivia's brain to short-circuit. That's why he had to ask her twice what she would recommend that he order.

"Sorry. I have a lot on my mind," she said.

"Like what?" He asked. He'd love to know what kind of things went thru her mind on a regular basis. But really he just wanted an excuse to get her talking. "You can tell me anything you want to."

"I don't know about that," she mumbled. Louder, she said, "It's nothing. I don't think you really want to hear about my problems. Besides that's not what we came here for."

He wanted to tell her that it didn't matter. If they decided to see each other like he hoped they would, then he wanted to know anything that crossed her mind no matter how trivial she thought it was. But he was afraid to push her. Granted, she couldn't run without pushing him out of the booth, like he planned when he sat down, he still wanted her to trust him on her own.

She wanted to change the subject. Ever since she got home last evening her day took a turn for the worse. "So…" she started. The waitress walked up and took their orders, interrupting whatever she planned to say.

After she walked away he grabbed her hand because he loved the way it felt in his. "See what I mean?" he asked. She knew what he meant. It felt like her hand was vibrating from the tingling sensations. "I think you do," he said when she didn't answer. He knew he couldn't have imagined everything that night.

"Okay," she admitted. "You're right. I did feel something with you that night. I'll admit that. Yes, it was strong but that doesn't necessarily mean anything. It could have been the fact that we weren't expecting to feel that way."

"Or, maybe we felt that way because our hearts knew something that we had yet to find out or admit," he reasoned. "I've never felt this way before. The way our bodies spoke to one another was just… magical. I'm willing to bet it can only get better between us."

That statement could be taken one of two ways. "You don't know that for sure. I can't just… I'm not," she couldn't voice her thoughts.

"Is this why you ran?" he asked.

"Y—yes. It's complicated. _I'm_ complicated and I don't think,"she tried to say.

He interrupted her, "Don't tell me what I do and don't need. Let me decide who is worth my time. And you are more than worth my time."

"See you make it seem so simple, so easy. But for me it's not," she said. She was playing with the food on her plate at this point. She was starting to wonder if this was even a good idea.

He placed his fork on the table and turned to face her. Using one hand, he tucked her hair behind her ear. He let his fingers trace the edge of her face as he took in her facial features before grabbing her chin. He looked in her eyes, leaning closer. Gently he placed his lips against hers and held them there. Pulling back slightly he whispered, "You. Are. Everything." She sighed. Why did he have to be so perfect? "Give me a chance, give us a chance," he pleaded.

Could she live with herself if she didn't? The what-ifs would eat at her constantly. But it would be completely unethical with him being her professor.

"One minute?" she asked. He nodded and she grabbed his neck so he couldn't move his face away.

"You're my professor, I'm your student. We can't," she said.

"I know."

"But, just sit here with me for one minute. For one minute we just sit here and I'm not the student and you're not my professor. We're just us. For one minute."

That one minute was all it took. Fitz knew if she agreed to give them a chance there wasn't anything she could do to get rid of him. Olivia knew once she said yes there was no going back for either of them. Neither considered what would happen if she said no. If she said yes she would have to drop his class. And then there's the issue of the students who had already seen them interact with one another. It didn't matter to her though, for once, she was going to take a leap of faith and try.

"Yes," she whispered. She'd worry about any other consequences later.

Did he hear her correctly? "Yes?" he asked for clarification.

She repeated herself with a smile. He got up and pulled her out of the booth and into his arms. He picked her up and spun her around. This was the happiest she had felt since running out on him.

**Annnnd, this is where I leave you guys, lol. How did I do? Don't forget to leave me reviews, they make me happy! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know, I know. You're probably like how the fuck can she play with my emotions like this? I have an explanation though: I really wanted this club scene and I could only see it happening if she went back on her word. So that's what I did. But I don't plan to jerk you around when it comes to them, none of the constant back and forth stuff. I just really wanted this scene &amp; instead of doing it in a one shot I thought it'd be perfect between them. So anyway I hope you enjoy this. Follow / Favorite / Review please &amp; thanks! The more reviews, the quicker we get to see the rest of their night! **

A week had gone by since Olivia agreed to give them a chance but she had yet to drop his class. Fitz didn't know if she had changed her mind or if she was second guessing herself and just stalling. Every time he tried to talk to her she made up an excuse to leave. He was getting frustrated. He was a grown man. He wasn't interested in playing games.

He had half a mind to remove her from his class himself but he knew he didn't have any real reason to do so. And he didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention to them in case they got into any trouble in the future because he was determined to make her his one way or the other.

She really underestimated his determination.

* * *

Olivia knew she was wrong for ignoring him this past week but she couldn't help it. She had never done something like this before. She wasn't even sure what this was. They weren't sleeping together, yet. She knew it was coming though. If she gave him an inch he would surely take a mile.

She would drop the class though. She just needed to stop talking herself out of it. The form was in her backpack just waiting for his signature.

She imagined waiting for him to sign it and as soon as he placed the pen down, before the ink could dry, he'd swoop her off her feet, kissing the life out of her soul.

_Get it together,_ she thought.

She was half out of her seat waiting for class to be over so she could get out of there before he got her alone. Before he could say see you next week she was flying out of the door.

She was anxious to start her weekend and unwind with her friends.

He watched her move like the devil himself was chasing her and shook his head. He was extremely disappointed in her but he was determined not to think about her at all this weekend.

* * *

"Abby!" Olivia yelled when she got back to her apartment.

Abigail "Abby" Whelan was her roommate. They had met last year and hit it off immediately. Abby was just the kind of person Olivia needed in her life. She was a no nonsense, kick your ass then take you to the hospital later, type of friend. She was confident. She was beautiful. She was smart. But she knew these things and used them to her advantage. Olivia told her constantly she should drop out and be a runway model, she had the looks.

"In here," Abby yelled from the kitchen. She was busy baking a cake and as soon as Olivia walked in she shoved it into the trash.

Olivia gave her a strange look. "You're baking."

"Yeah, so."

"Something's wrong. Don't tell me you're having guy troubles too?"

"Oh no, _I_ am not having guy troubles because _I_ am not running from every man who shows interest in me just because one asshole broke my heart. David and I are just having a disagreement right now. Nothing a little sexathon can't fix," she said, grinning.

"I am not running, I'm just…not walking towards him," Olivia tried to defend herself.

"Oh come on! Don't give me that shit. I've seen Professor Grant. He could ring my bell anytime and any place honey! I'd have to carry a Caution: Wet Floor! Sign with me everywhere I go, especially if he's around. But you refuse to _at least_ get laid by the man."

Olivia blushed. Abby had a point, but she refused to admit it out loud. So what he was attractive, she still felt apprehensive about them.

"I didn't come in here to talk about my sex life or lack thereof. I came to ask if you wanted to try out that new club tonight. I heard everyone is gonna be there tonight. I've had a long week and need to unwind," Olivia said.

"You know what else is probably long? Professor—"

Olivia interrupted her. "Abby!"

"What? I'm just saying. You wouldn't have had a long week if you would've taken the time to unwind on the D," Abby said, laughing her ass off.

Olivia just stood there, folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh my God. I'm kidding. Geez!" Abby said. "Yeah I'll go out with you."

"Yay!" Olivia squealed, finally cheering up.

* * *

"Fitz? Fitz!"

"Huh, what?" Fitz asked.

"Were you listening to me?"

"Sorry Drew."

Fitz had stopped by to see his best friend since high school, Andrew Nichols, after he was finished teaching for the day. Andrew was engaged to an old friend of theirs, Mellie Vaughn. They had all known each other in high school but Mellie and Andrew had a special connection that just got better over time. Fitz hoped to have love like that one day.

"It's okay. I asked if you wanted to go out tonight, like old times. I told Mellie I wanted to help you relax. You've been different since you came back from vacation," said Drew, hoping to get some kind of response out of him.

"Mmm," grunted Fitz.

"Want to tell me about her?"

"Who said there was a she?" asked Fitz.

"Trust me, it's always a female. So tell me about her?"

"There's nothing to tell because there isn't a female," Fitz lied. He wanted to tell him so badly but she was his student. And with the way she had been acting, he wasn't even sure there would ever be anything to tell. He was growing frustrated at the thought.

"We should go to that new club. I know it's probably going to be packed with college students but I just want a change of scenery."

"Sure thing. Let's do it!" agreed Andrew.

* * *

**Later that night:**

"Shit! Everyone and their mama is in this bitch!" yelled Abby.

"WHAT?!" yelled Olivia. She couldn't hear a thing over all of the music coming out of the club.

They were waiting in line to get in when they spotted David and some other guy up at the front of the line. Grabbing Olivia's hand, Abby dragged them to the front, rolling her eyes at the females who were side-eyeing them. They were just jealous because Olivia and Abby looked better and they were getting to skip.

Olivia had on a skin tight, long sleeved, black crop top with a tight black skirt that hit her mid to upper thigh. She had on 5 inch black heels with a gold buckle to match her gold jewelry. Her hair was in its natural, curly state and flowing between her shoulder blades. She only had on mascara and her favorite bubble gum lip-gloss. Her outfit showed off every curve and then some.

Abby had on the same top but high waist, black skinny jeans. She had on red pumps. She had foregone jewelry and makeup but she had on red lipstick. Her hair was bone straight. They both looked as though they had just stepped off of the page of a magazine.

In their haste to get to the guys, Olivia didn't realize that she had walked right past Fitz and Andrew.

Andrew was talking to Fitz but yet again he wasn't listening. Only this time it was because a certain someone had his attention. When Andrew realized this and followed Fitz's line of sight he nudged him.

"You gonna try and talk to her?" he asked.

"No, I uh, I know her," Fitz coughed. "She's a…friend."

"Oh a friend eh? What kind of friend?"

Before Fitz could answer the line started moving.

Olivia and Abby had just made it inside with David and his friend. David introduced his friend as Harrison and he and Olivia went to the bar to order a drink. Abby and David went off to the dance floor to "dance" but they looked like they were having sex on the floor.

Olive shook her head with a smile before turning to the bar and making small talk with Harrison.

As soon as Fitz walked in his attention was drawn to the bar. It's like his body just knew her location without having to be told. Before he could move in her direction Andrew pulled him over to a table. They sat down and ordered drinks. While they were waiting, Harrison had asked Olivia to dance after they had downed a few drinks.

Fitz watched with his jaw clenched as she happily followed him onto the floor. When his drink arrived he tossed it back and asked for another before the waiter could walk away. This was going to be a long night if he was going to have to watch her grind on another man.

After his third drink, Harrison had received a phone call and told Olivia he had to go. Not stopping to think, he got up from the table and made his way through the crowd to her. She still hadn't noticed his presence until she felt a hard body pressed up against her back.

She froze. Her body was tingling in excitement. She knew.

She didn't turn around. She walked over to a secluded corner. He followed her. He grabbed her elbow and turned her body around, placing his hands on both sides of her head. He was still taller than her so she had to tilt her head to look up at him.

He moved closer to her like he was going to kiss her but he didn't. He stopped and let his lips brush against hers as he spoke, "Surprise. Thought I wouldn't get you alone huh?"

She didn't speak.

He laughed softly to himself.

"Olivia… Why do you keep doing this? This is the last time I'm going to let you run. After tonight, you don't get to run. You. Don't. Get. To. Leave. Me," he said.

A small smile was playing on her lips. She was slightly buzzed but not as much as he was. Or maybe she was. She didn't know. She just knew she couldn't think with him this close.

He knew she had a tendency to run so he stepped into her space. She stepped out, widening her stance so that he was between her legs. He took the opportunity to press his lower body into hers. He knew she felt his erection. His eyes fell to watch the rise and fall of her chest as she tried to control her breathing.

"Don't you want me?" he asked.

"I—I cant…think, when you do that," she finally said.

"Do what?" he asked. "This…" He let his lips brush against her throat lightly.

Her head fell back.

He slowly placed open mouth kisses on her throat, occasionally flicking his tongue over her soft skin. She moaned and grabbed his shirt.

"Can't you see, it's fate," he whispered in her ear.

She didn't know about that. She just thought he was very determined, which he was.

"This is our second chance. Can I kiss you again?" he asked. His lips were right next to hers he was just waiting on her response.

She looked at him quizzically for a second before she realized he had asked her something. Her brain was hazy. All she wanted was for him to shut up and kiss her. She told him as much and waited.

He traced her lips with his finger, pulling her bottom lip down and letting it go before he devoured her mouth. They were practically breathing each other in. They were so wrapped up in one another they didn't notice Abby trying to get her attention to let her know she was leaving with David.

Olivia didn't care that she now had to get a ride from Fitz or catch a cab. She just wanted his lips back on hers. They reached for one another at the same time and resumed their passionate kiss. He was grinding into her center now, the motion causing her skirt to rise. He grabbed her bottom with one hand and squeezed, pushing her further into his body.

"Let's get out of here," she managed to say.

He looked at her for a moment. "Are you sure? I mean really sure. Because I meant what I said before, you can't leave me. Not anymore."

She nodded her head furiously. "I'm sure."

He grabbed her hand and practically flew out of there. Luckily he had met Andrew there so he didn't have to worry about how his friend would get home.

_Shit,_ he thought. He excused himself to tell Andrew he was leaving and that he'd see him tomorrow. Rushing back to Olivia, he nearly dragged her to his car. She was taking too long for his liking so halfway there he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She started giggling uncontrollably. He thought for a second that maybe she was drunk and didn't really want this so he placed her on her feet once they were next to his car and asked her.

"Liv?"

"I'm not drunk. I promise. I'm just…happy? I think. But I want this. I want this," she said. She really did want this she just had to remind herself not to overthink things.

He helped her into his car and ran to his side, getting in. He broke all of the speed limits on the way to his place. He almost ran through the garage trying to park his car.

_Slow down,_ he admonished himself.

He turned to her one last time, giving her an opportunity to change her mind but she just looked at him and smiled. His heart soared.

They barely managed to make it inside his door before they were all over one another.

They had just made it to his couch when he stopped her. He couldn't wait any longer. He needed the taste of her on his tongue.

He gently pushed her back onto the couch, crouching between her legs. He nudged them apart and ran his hands up and down her soft skin. Her breath hitched the closer he got to her core. She raised her hips as he pushed up her skirt, bunching it around her waist.

He leaned forward and inhaled her sweet scent. "So sweet," he murmured.

She watched as he slid her underwear down her legs. He didn't bother to pull them all the way off, he left them at her ankles then he ducked his head as he moved underneath her leg until he was between them. Her legs were over his shoulders, resting on his back. She tried to push herself up but the feeling of his breath on her most sensitive area halted her movements.

"Can I taste you?" he asked.

She nodded.

He dragged his tongue up her slit, once, twice. Each time pressing a little bit more. She moaned. He used the tip of his tongue to draw lite circles on her clit. Then suddenly he sucked her bud into his mouth, hard. Then softly. He started to flick his tongue rapidly in addition. Her hips were moving against his mouth. She didn't even know what to do with her hands. She wanted to hit and grab something at the same time. She pressed her fist to her mouth to suppress her scream and he stopped.

"No, let me hear you baby," he told her.

With that she let out a piercing scream. He had inserted two fingers into her as he spoke and when he placed his mouth back on her, she exploded. Her thighs closed around his head but he kept going. She came again. This time harder than the first.

When she came down from her high she just lied there, eyes glazed over, staring into space.

He stood up and picked her up. She was still in another world as he carried her upstairs to his bedroom.

She watched, as he got undressed. "If I knew you had those kind of skills I never would've ran in the first place," she laughed. She finally had enough strength to sit up and remove her clothes as well.

He stopped to watch her before grabbing a t-shirt from his drawer for her to put on.

"Are we going to sleep?" she asked.

It was his turn to laugh. "Oh no. We have a lot to make up for. I just want you to get a nap in first before I finish with you."

She was practically drooling in anticipation. She knew if her orgasm felt like that from his mouth alone it would be even better when he was finally inside of her. Or so she hoped.


	4. Chapter 4

"What if I don't want to go to sleep?" she asked coyly.

He had made his way onto the bed, and she was crawling towards him.

"Are you sure you don't want to? Because I've waited way too long to finally taste you, and I must say that I'm addicted. My addiction will only get stronger once I have you."

Olivia paused at those words, a look of uncertainty passing across her face.

"I'm a possessive guy, Olivia. I won't try to control you, but you will be mine." He looked at her for a full minute. "Do you understand?"

Olivia had to admit, the thought excited her, immensely so. She wasn't sure what to do. Fitz didn't seem like he had much more patience for her indecisiveness; the thought of him losing interest in her scared her more than being with him did.

Fitz wanted her so badly, but he needed her to want him just as much. He didn't doubt that she wanted him; he doubted that she had really admitted it to herself.

"This is what's going to happen: First thing Monday morning, I want to see you in my office with an add/drop form, secondly, I want you to let go for tonight. Don't question us, just go with it. Worry about everything later."

As he spoke to her, he took the shirt he gave her off. He had stripped down to his boxers. He changed his mind. She could sleep later.

"I thought—"

"Quiet," he told her, before kissing her.

He used his body to push her onto her back underneath him. He tried to break the kiss so he could take in the sight of her naked body, but she grabbed a fistful of his curls, refusing to let him move. He put his weight on one arm, freeing the other so his hand could roam freely. His tongue mimicked the way he kissed her core earlier. She groaned, wrapping her legs tighter around his waist. Her core was dripping wet and soaking through his boxers. He was so turned on pre-cum started to leak out of his tip, adding to her moisture. Fitz moved down to her neck, he loved how smooth her skin felt under his lips and the way she moaned every time he bit or sucked on her skin.

Olivia released his hair, pushing both hands inside his boxers to push him closer into her. The friction from him rubbing up against her was driving her insane. As soon as Fitz realized what she wanted he raised his head to watch her face as he forcefully thrust his hips against her. Her neck arched causing her head to tilt back as her lips parted.

"Oh God," she managed to get out as her second orgasm of the night washed over her. It usually took a lot to get her this worked up, at least in her limited experience.

He waited for her to settle down. Smirking, he asking, "Are you sure you don't need a little break?"

She just shook her head no. The anticipation was killing her at this point. She hurriedly pushed his boxers down, using her feet to help kick them off when she could no longer reach them with her hands.

"That night—the way you pressed your body up against mine—I kept imagining how perfect your breasts would look."

Eyeing her breasts, he licked a path from the hollow of her neck down the center of her chest. He didn't know which breast he wanted to taste first. He took the left one into his mouth, teasing her nipple with his tongue. She pressed his head closer. He lightly grazed her with his teeth before gently biting down. She gasped and he licked away the sting. He alternated between both breasts until he felt her wetness coating his length.

She couldn't control her hips anymore. It was like their first time dancing all over again. She ached to feel his mouth on her most sensitive spot again.

He was having a hard time concentrating when she moved her hips the way she did. He wanted to kiss her all over, but he needed to be inside of her right then.

With one more swivel of her hips, his tip accidentally slid in. All movement ceased between the two. His ears were a deep red as he bit his lip. His eyes closed. She felt like heaven to him.

Without a word, he thrust all the way in, taking both of their breaths away. He grabbed her hands, interlocking their fingers and placing their joined hands on either side of her head.

"Look at me," he commanded. His voice was unbelievably deep. He watched her visibly shiver. As soon as their eyes connected he started to move in and out of her, slowly.

Her body's grip on him was pleasurably tight.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "You are mine." He enunciated each word with a thrust.

"Yes, yours."

With those words he quickened his pace. Rising up on his arms, he looked between their bodies, watching his penis disappear inside of her.

"Fuck. Look at us, sweet baby. So fucking perfect."

The sight that greeted her made her cum unexpectedly. Fitz almost collapsed on top of her when he felt her walls grip him. But he never stopped thrusting. He sat up, partially pulling her up with him so that she was now straddling his lap but leaning back at an angle. He used his forearm to support her. The position allowed him to hit her spot over and over and she came twice more. Her body was limp afterwards.

He released his hold on her and she flopped back onto the bed. But he wasn't done yet. He gently rolled her over onto her stomach. He ran his hand up and down her smooth back, admiring the contrast in their skin tones. He admired the curve of her spine, the way her back dipped made him want to pour caramel in and lick it out. He leaned down, starting at the small of her back and kissing his way up until he was stretched out over her. Moving her hair to the side, he sucked her earlobe into his mouth as he entered her from the back.

"Fitz, I c—"

"You can. You will."

He took his time until they climaxed together.

He rolled over onto his back, out of breath and finally temporarily satisfied.

They were both exhausted and fell asleep as they were.

* * *

When Olivia woke up the next morning, she felt out of place but didn't open her eyes. That's when she realized she wasn't in her bed. She couldn't remember if she went home with Harrison or not, but she prayed that she didn't.

Her body started to tingle like someone was watching her. Like he was watching her.

_Oh God, what did I do last night?_

She cautiously stretched out her arm. He was watching her with an amused expression on his face.

"You aren't dreaming."

She finally opened her eyes, moving her hair out of the way to look at his face. She couldn't believe anyone could look this good in the morning. His hair was perfectly messy, a style she's seen plenty of guys attempt and fail miserably at achieving and he did it without even trying to. His blue eyes seemed brighter and bluer than usual.

"Oh," she said. She sat up, not knowing what else to do. She had never done anything like this before. She felt awkward.

"Should I go home now?" she asked.

"Only if you want to, but you're welcome to hang out here for as long as you want."

He wanted her there with him. He liked waking up next to her and watching her sleep. He was starting to get nervous the longer she sat there looking at him. He couldn't tell what was on her mind. She abruptly got up, gathering her clothes.

"Can you take me home?" she asked.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" He hoped she'd change her mind.

She shook her head no as she continued to get dressed.

He didn't say anything as he got up. She was so caught up in trying to get dressed she didn't notice him walking towards her. He stopped right behind her, close enough to whisper in her ear but not quite touching her.

"You could at least feed me breakfast before you go," he whispered, licking under her ear.

She didn't know what he was talking about.

Just then he spun her body around to face him. She stared at him, confused. Slowly, so she knew his intentions, he lowered himself onto his knees in front of her. Using both hands, he pushed her skirt up. She watched as he used his teeth to pull down her panties. He helped her step out of them and tossed them on his bed. Grabbing her thighs to support her, he inhaled the scent of her arousal. He nudged her with his nose and some of her essence coated the tip of his nose.

He released one of her legs, dragging his finger up and down her slit. Her breath caught in her throat. He watched her eyes close. His tongue replaced his finger. He ate her out like a man possessed, pushing his tongue inside of her until he felt her hot liquid on his tongue.

It took her a minute to collect herself. When she tried to move to get her underwear he stopped her.

"Leave those here. They're mine."

She just nodded and pulled her skirt back down. She still wanted to go home and told him as much. He wasn't sure what else to do but to take her home.

He was lost in his thoughts as he drove her home. He paid enough attention to listen to her directions and navigate the streets he wasn't familiar with. Other than that, he was mentally absent from the car ride.

When he pulled up to her place he turned off car and turned to face her. He grabbed her hand before she could move.

"I don't regret last night or this morning, and I hope you don't either. It was incredible. And Liv?" Her eyes were on their joined hands but she looked up. "I meant every word I said."

She felt her insides tingle as she remembered everyway in which he made her his. She was still sore, deliciously so.

"I won't let you go." She could hear the promise in his words.

"I know." She gave him a small smile, pulling her hand away. "I'll see you Monday." She moved to get out of the car but he stopped her. Pulling her face close to his, he kissed her senseless. She could taste herself on his tongue as she tried to suppress her moans. He ended the kiss, leaving her in a daze. She got out of the car and walked into her building.

"Monday," he said to no one in particular, before pulling off. He prayed things went up between them from this moment on.

* * *

As soon as Liv walked in her apartment, she leaned back against the door with a dreamy smile on her face.

Abby's voice startled her, pulling her from her thoughts. "Olivia Carolyn Pope! You nasty little thing, you got some last night didn't you?"

Olivia ignored her, walking to her room. Abby wasn't the least bit deterred.

"Helloooo. Did he dick you down or nah?" Abby asked, sitting on Liv's bed.

"Why does it matter whether he did or not?"

"Oh my gosh, he did?" Abby squealed. "It matters because you've been in denial about wanting him and you've finally accepted the fact that his dick was just what the doctor ordered. Am I right or am I right?"

"Abby, calm down," Olivia said, laughing.

"So how was it? I want details. Did he do you from wall to wall? The way he was all on you at the club I'm surprised you didn't jump hump him outside the club. Please tell me you guys made it to the house?"

"Will you stop with the 20 questions?" Olivia couldn't get an answer in if she wanted to.

"Okay, okay. Now dish!"

* * *

As soon as Fitz got back home he immediately felt the lack of Liv's presence. He exhaled loudly, running his hands through his hair. He was feeling antsy. Making love to her was everything he hoped it would be. She was in his blood now. He hoped he didn't scare her by telling her he was possessive, but he was. He couldn't help it. Usually he could control it but something about her made him want to make sure the world knew she was off limits and his.

He walked into his kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. Just then he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was Andrew.

He knew Andrew witnessed most of what went down last night at the club between him and Olivia and was sure to have some questions. But what could he tell Andrew that wouldn't be incriminating? He knew better to get involved with a student but she technically wasn't his student when he met her and he was sure that if she hadn't run away he would've known she was in his class.

He ignored Andrew's call, opting to text Liv instead.

**FG: I can still taste you on my tongue. I bet if my smell my pillow, it'll still smell like you too.**

He doubted she was going to respond, so he was pleasantly surprised when his phone vibrated and her name popped up.

**OP: I miss you too…**


	5. Chapter 5

**TvIsForever: I think it was you, if not then I apologize, but you pointed out that the text from Fitz in the last chapter was weird. I was envisioning a creepy but not creepy moment where Fitz was… okay nevermind, I basically have Abby explain where my mind was when I sent that text which you'll see soon because this chapter picks back up where Liv and Abby left off. **

* * *

"_So how was it? I want details. Did he do you from wall to wall? The way he was all on you at the club I'm surprised you didn't jump hump him outside the club. Please tell me you guys made it to the house?"_

"_Will you stop with the 20 questions?" Olivia couldn't get an answer in if she wanted to._

"_Okay, okay. Now dish!"_

Olivia gave Abby a "do I have to" look. She could tell by the look on Abby's face that there was no way she was getting out of this. Sometimes she hated how concerned Abby was with what she did even though she knew it wasn't for malicious reasons.

"Well, for one, we did make it to his house. Barely, but we made it."

Abby laughed out loud at that. "Define barely."

Olivia started blushing profusely. "Use your imagination." Before Abby could protest Olivia continued. "The man is talented Abby, I mean truly. The things he can do with his mouth are just—I know I'm pretty inexperienced but still—just wow."

"He ate you out?!" Abby was slightly jealous. "David refuses to go down on me." Abby folded her arms, pouting.

"Excuse me ma'am, this is not about you and your sex life. Can I continue please, or do you not care to hear anymore?" Olivia was gathering some clothes to change into after she took a shower.

Abby mimed zipping her lips, waiting on Olivia to continue.

"That was just the beginning. We hadn't even made it past his couch yet. Afterwards he took me upstairs to sleep, but then he was all like "I'm possessive" and "You can't run from me again because I won't let you go". And I was starting to freak out, but he told me to relax and worry about it all later." Olivia paused. "I think he literally possessed my body, last night."

Abby was trying not to laugh in Olivia's face, but failing miserably. It never failed to amaze her just how inexperienced Olivia seemed sometimes. She wanted to ask exactly how he possessed her but she knew Olivia wouldn't be too forthcoming with the nitty gritty details that she desired and she was most likely pushing the limits as it was.

Olivia was getting frustrated. She was definitely not one to open up to people, especially about her sex life, and here Abby was laughing her ass off.

Abby finally calmed down. "I'm sorry, but you should've seen the look on your face when you said I think he literally possessed my body. Hilarious. So I'm guessing you didn't actually get any sleep."

"Hi-fucking-larious, Abby. And for your information I did get some sleep. Eventually."

"So what now? He obviously seems like a man who knows what he wants and he wants you. He told you as much last night. Hell he showed you, just in case his words weren't clear enough."

"I'm not sure. I freaked out this morning and asked him to take me home and then he went down on me again. It's like he was telling me that I could leave, but a part of me would still be with him. I couldn't even think straight for a few minutes. I could taste myself on his tongue when he kissed me before I got out of the car."

All Abby could mutter was, "Damn."

Olivia chewed her bottom lip for a moment, contemplating. "He said he wanted to see me in his office on Monday with an add/drop form."

"So you're going to drop the class then?" Abby asked.

"I should, but—"

"But nothing. Olivia Carolyn Pope, there are no buts. I wish I had someone as fine as Fitz after me. I love David dearly, but come on. He isn't half as fine as Fitz is."

"Abby," Olivia said, whining. "What good can come from this? He's my teacher."

"Something he obviously doesn't want to be. He wants to be your man, or he wouldn't be going through this trouble. So just please give him a fair chance. If this blows up in your face, which I doubt it will, then you have permission to slap the shit outta me. Deal?"

"I'll do more than slap the shit outta you," Olivia mumbled to herself. Before she could respond out loud her phone vibrated on her dresser. To her dismay, Abby was closer and she quickly grabbed it. Judging by the huge smirk on Abby's face she knew it had to be one person.

Olivia tried to grab her phone, but Abby moved it out of her reach.

"If I give you your phone, you better reply to his text."

"What? No! I cant—what would I even say?"

Abby read the text message out loud. She told Olivia to keep it simple and just tell him she missed him too.

"But what's up with that last part? "**I bet if my smell my pillow, it'll still smell like you too." **That sounds like he wants to jack off to the smell of you on his pillow." Abby was tickled by this thought.

Annoyed, Olivia pushed her out of her room. Once she was gone, Olivia decided to just go for it and text him back. After pressing send, she threw her phone on the bed and gathered her things for her shower, rushing into the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, Olivia turned on the water, adjusting it until it was just right. She stepped in, closing her eyes as the water cascaded down her body. Immediately, memories of last night took over her mind. As she washed her breasts, she envisioned the way Fitz's mouth felt on her nipples. She wished he were here right now with her. She was quickly becoming aroused by thoughts of him. Her hands slowly travelled south, lightly caressing her lower set of lips. As good as her fingers felt they hardly compared to the skill that Fitz's mouth possessed. By now, she was so worked up that she didn't dare stop until she found her release. She had two fingers inside of herself, mimicking his deep strokes, when thoughts of him pleasuring himself to her scent on his pillows filled her mind and pushed her over the edge. She bit her lip to keep from making too much noise.

Olivia finally removed her fingers from her slick channel and finished cleaning herself off. After slipping into a t-shirt and boy shorts, she made her way back into her room. She grabbed her phone off the bed but refused to check and see if Fitz had replied just yet. Just then her stomach growled so she decided to go cook breakfast.

* * *

**The Following Monday**

Fitz was sitting in his office, having just arrived not too long ago. He taught two Intro to Economics classes and one Humanities course; he was sipping his coffee while he went over notes for both classes. He had decided to arrive an hour earlier than usual in anticipation of seeing Olivia. The weekend felt like it took forever to pass but he was glad that it was finally over and he was closer to seeing her again.

Just then he heard it, the voice of an angel. He'd recognize her voice anywhere; it often filled his dreams ever since the first night that they danced together. He wondered whom she was talking to seeing as there were only professors' offices on the hall. He subconsciously tightened his grip on his coffee mug, nostrils slightly flaring. He tried to focus on his notes, but it was no use because he knew she was nearby. It wasn't a full minute later before he heard a soft knock at his door.

He cleared his throat. "Come in."

He never looked up as his door opened and Olivia walked in.

"Close the door behind you," he said.

He waited to hear the door shut before he dared to look up at her. He licked his lips as he took in her appearance. She was wearing her hair up in a messy bun with a few loose curls framing her make-up free face. She had on a black, sleeveless jumpsuit with a sash on the waist. Black was quickly becoming his favorite color to see her in. It accentuated all of her curves just right.

"Hi," he said, finally.

Her smile nearly killed him. "Hi," she responded.

"I believe you have something for me."

"I do." She shifted her weight onto her left leg. She was excited, nervous, and afraid all at once. She'd been counting down the hours, minutes, and seconds all weekend. She was hoping that he'd text her back in the meantime, but he never did.

He sat back in his chair, waiting for her to give him the form to sign. Realizing that he was waiting for her to make the next move, she took her backpack off and reached inside, pulling out a folded sheet of paper. He never took his eyes off hers as he reached for the paper. Pen in hand, he glanced down momentarily to make sure he signed his name in the right place. Once he was done he slid the paper across his desk towards her, but he kept his hand on top of it. She had no choice but to brush her fingers against his as she went to retrieve it. He took the opportunity to grab her hand, stilling her movements.

"You didn't think that I'd sign it and you'd just go on your merry little way, did you?"

She shook her head no. _Of course not,_ she thought.

"Come here." He scooted his chair back, spreading his legs. His piercing gaze followed her movements as she came closer like a hunter tracking his prey; everything about him screamed dominance.

She slowly made her way around his desk on shaky legs. As soon as she was within reach, he grabbed her hand, pulling her onto his lap.

He leaned forward as though he were going to kiss her. "Who were you talking to out there?"

His question confused her. He was way too close to her for her brain to function properly. He should be kissing her, not asking questions that didn't make any sense.

"It does something to me when I see you with other men, when I hear you with other men." He slid one hand onto her thigh, parting her legs.

Liv was a little shocked at his words. Yet the thought of him being jealous turned her on more than it irritated her. Or maybe that had more to do with the fact that he was now rubbing her through her clothes.

"D—" Whatever he was about to say next was forgotten as soon as they heard a knock on his office door. Olivia jumped up, rushing to the other side of his desk. Fitz quickly tried to compose himself as his office door opened. It was Cyrus. Fitz should've known. Cyrus is the only person who would open his door without waiting for permission. He was glad that he at least knocked first.

"Liv! I didn't think you'd still be here."

"Yeah, uh, I was just stopping by to…" Her words trailed off. Cyrus was already speaking to Fitz. She took that opportunity to slip out of Fitz's office.

Fitz was irritated and not listening to a word to Cyrus was saying. A part of him felt silly for getting jealous when it became clear that she was only talking to Cyrus earlier. He'd probably have known that if he would've paid attention but he was too caught up in the sound of her voice rather than what she was saying. The other part of him wanted to punch Cyrus for interrupting his moment with Liv. Lord only knows when he'd get another chance to see her again.

Cyrus continued to talk until he was done saying whatever he came to say and then left. As soon as he was out of sight, Fitz was on his phone. He quickly went to his messages, typing:

**This morning didn't go nearly the way I planned. I wanted you spread out on my desk. When can I see you again?**

**OP: When do you want to see me?**

**FG: Preferably now, but I have a class to teach in 10. How about this afternoon?**

**OP: We'll see.**

Fitz chuckled to himself as he gathered his things. He couldn't be late to his own class, although, for the right reasons he would make exceptions.

* * *

As soon as Olivia left Fitz's office, she nearly tripped over her feet trying to get out of the building. That was definitely a close call. Cyrus was her advisor so they had a pretty decent rapport with one another but she still didn't think he'd take too kindly to finding her in a compromising position with a professor. And one who was hers nonetheless.

In her haste to get out of there she had completely forgotten her add/drop form. _Shit,_ she thought. There wasn't anything she could do about it now though. She didn't want to go back in there.

She was now standing outside in the middle of the pathway. Students were rushing by her to get to their first class of the day. Hers didn't start for another hour. The library had become a favorite place for her to kill time freshman year so she decided to go sit there until her first class started. As she was walking inside she felt her phone vibrate. Pulling it out of her pocket, she saw that it was Fitz. She glanced around before checking the message.

**FG: This morning didn't go nearly the way I planned. I wanted you spread out on my desk. When can I see you again?**

Olivia started to blush. It's like he had no filter when it came to the things he said to her sometimes. She plopped down into a chair, trying to figure out what her reply should be.

**OP: When do you want to see me?**

He replied in seconds.

**FG: Preferably now, but I have a class to teach in 10. How about this afternoon?**

Since she'd be dropping his class soon she didn't need to show up anymore, therefore, she had two hours between her first and last class today. Could they do whatever he had in mind in that time? She hoped so.

**We'll see.**

She spent the rest of her time before class debating how she was going to go about seeing him.

* * *

As soon as Fitz's last class was over he hurried back to his office, checking his phone on the way. He was hoping that Olivia would have text him by now with a place to meet. He was disappointed to see that he didn't have any new messages from her, but there was one from Andrew. Fitz had been purposely avoiding his calls all weekend. He decided to go ahead and respond, which is what he was in the process of doing when he entered his office.

He never bothered to shut his door all the way or lock it unless he was done for the day. Which is why as soon as he turned on his office lights, he noticed Olivia perched on top of his desk.

**A/N: Yes, I'm leaving you here. I do it out of love or something like that. I had a bit of a hard time with this chapter. I wrote up to the shower scene and got stuck on how I wanted to move forward so for days I literally kept staring at the screen in frustration. I'm taking a different approach with this story than any of my others (Don't know if anyone will catch on to how) Thank you guys so much for reading my story &amp; I seriously love the reviews. Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: according to a few reviews I made a few of you guys slightly uncomfortable with the last chapter. I'd apologize but it is my story and as an author it's my vision that I'm bringing to life. Keeping that in mind it isn't my intent to make Fitz creepy, maybe borderline creepy but then again any dominance/possessiveness is creepy if you really think about it lol.**

* * *

_He never bothered to shut his door all the way or lock it unless he was done for the day. Which is why as soon as he turned on his office lights, he noticed Olivia perched on top of his desk._

_This is a surprise,_ he thought.

"Livvie," he said, smiling at her. "You're here."

"I'm here."

She waited for him to close his door and lock it. He quickly made his way over to her. He couldn't believe that she actually came.

"I thought maybe I had scared you away." Their eyes never left one another. He hoped she knew that he really did want to be with her, not own or try to control her. His brief moment of jealousy was replaying in his mind and made him feel ashamed. What would have happen if he had voiced his thoughts?

He chose not to dwell on the what-ifs.

"It'll take a lot to scare me away," she admitted, somewhat shyly. "From you, at least." She didn't quite know what she wanted from him, just that she wanted him.

He made his way over to her in two quick strides. He threw his things down on the ground. Olivia uncrossed her legs, allowing him to step in between them. He placed his hands on either side of her on the desk. She placed her arms around his neck, kissing him like she had been dying to since that morning. She surprised him by sucking on his tongue. He wrapped one arm around her back, pulling her body into his. He moved his other arm so that he could grab the back of her neck. They were lost in the kiss, in one another.

Olivia reluctantly broke away when she could no longer catch her breath.

"Wow," she said.

He smirked as his eyes traveled from her face down to her chest where he could see her nipples through the fabric of her outfit. "How much time do we have?"

Olivia was about to respond but Fitz was already unzipping the back of her jumpsuit and pulling it off her shoulders. He started placing kisses on her neck, moving down to her shoulders. Olivia's hands were gripping the edge of his desk in anticipation. She'd definitely missed the feeling of his mouth on her.

He pulled her off the desk so he could help her out of her clothes. She was wearing a pair of black, wedge heels. He wanted her to leave those on. Thankfully the pants legs of her jumpsuit were wide enough for her to step through without having to take her heels off. Once she stepped out of her jumpsuit he stood up and picked her up, placing her on his desk.

She only had on her heels and a sexy pair of lace panties.

"You're very beautiful."

Fitz reached up and untied her messy bun, letting her curls fall. He gently laid her back on his desk. She watched as he kissed his way up her legs. Making his way onto his knees, he placed her legs over his shoulders and began to tease her through her panties. She was so wet her essence was soaking through. He let out a low growl as he slid her panties to the side.

Olivia bit her lip as she felt his tongue press against her folds. He took his time licking her up and down, slurping up every drop that had soaked through thus far. She moaned as she felt him press his tongue between her lips. He circled her clit with his tongue but never gave it the full attention that she craved.

"Fitz please," she begged.

He finally sucked her bud into his mouth, fluttering his tongue rapidly. Olivia reached down, intertwining their fingers with one hand and placing the other on his head. She gripped his curls as her body tensed up. He ripped her panties off with his free hand to grant him full access and inserted two fingers into her slick channel. Her back arched as he curled his fingers up, hitting her spot. She had to release his curls and clamp her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming out loud as she came.

He stood up and leaned over her on his desk. His lips brushed against hers as he spoke, "I want you to taste yourself." Then he kissed her.

She was so caught up in him that she forgot all about her class.

Fitz finally broke the kiss, licking his lips. He helped her get off his desk and into her jumpsuit, as she was still a little dazed. After he made sure her clothes were back on properly, he helped her put her hair back up into a messy bun. He loved her curls, but a part of him selfishly wanted them to be for his eyes only.

"You forgot your form when you rushed out of here earlier," he told her.

"I know. That's why I came back. But I also wanted to see you."

"Why do you say that as though it might not be a good thing?"

"I don't know. This is…new, to me. But it excites me—and scares me too." She grabbed the form from his desk and her bag. "But I think we want the same thing."

He picked his things up off the floor, placing them in a chair.

"Well, I'm gonna go turn this in before it's too late," she told him.

"And after that?"

"I missed my last class so..." she admitted, tearing her gaze away from his.

"I can't say that I'm sorry about that." He laughed.

Olivia wasn't surprised. She was hesitant to leave just yet, though. She didn't want to leave his presence.

"What if I wanted you to come home with me? Would you stay the night?"

He didn't know why the idea popped into his head, but it was too late to take back his question.

"I don't th—"

"You think way too much." He walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, loving the way she felt in his arms. "Just say yes. I'll beg if I have to."

"Fine. I'll go home with you, but I can't stay the night."

He quickly agreed. He'd take any time with her that he could get. She told him she'd be right back after she dropped of the form. He watched her walk out of his office before sitting down in his chair.

* * *

When they got to Fitz's place he gave her a tour since they were a little too preoccupied the last time she was there. He had just finished showing her his office and they were walking back to the living room.

"You have a lot of pictures of your family."

"Yes, and?"

"I don't know. It just seems like family is a big thing to you. Yet, you're not married. Have you ever been married?"

"No," he answered. He was still standing, while she was seated on his couch. "I'd like to be, one day."

She looked at him. Could they ever get married? She never pictured herself as a wife. Granted she was young, but she just didn't see it happening.

"I'm surprised you aren't already. I mean, you're—you're uh, very attractive." Olivia was starting to blush.

He thought she was cute when she blushed.

"Thank you," he said. "Are you hungry? I can cook us something to eat for dinner. It'll be an early dinner, though."

She told him she wasn't hungry. She'd rather they sit and talk. She was now curious about the man who seemed to be so drawn to her, whose possessive side she awakened. So they talked. She asked whatever question came to mind. Fitz didn't seem to mind. In fact, he liked the fact that she was so interested in who he was. They talked about his family; his mother and father lived in Vermont, which is where he was from, and his younger brother, Michael. They talked about where he went to college and he told her a few stories about his days as a frat guy.

While they were talking he had joined her on the sofa and encouraged her to get comfortable. She slipped off her shoes and let her hair back down.

"So I guess that's why you aren't married, huh? Seeing as how you were such a ladies' man in college."

"Not really. Those years taught me what I do and don't want. I want someone who's for me and me alone, I don't want someone who's for everybody."

When he said things like that Olivia wanted to let him have his way with her. Maybe that's what drew her to him, his decisiveness. He was so sure of what he wanted. But she, on the other hand, was not.

"I've never been to Vermont before, but I've always wanted to go," Olivia said, randomly changing the subject.

"Really? Maybe I can take you one day. You haven't had jam until you've had it from Vermont."

"I've always wanted to learn how to make jam. It seems so…normal. You know?"

"Well they offer classes in Vermont for anyone who wants to learn."

He was staring intensely at her. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing, its… nothing."

"Tell me. Please?"

"I could see us in Vermont, and you making jam. It's weird, because I've never been this attracted to someone before."

Olivia started blushing again and he couldn't resist any longer. He grabbed her face, pulling her in for a kiss.

"I don't know why I can't get enough of you," he said, as he slightly pulled away afterwards. He wrapped one arm around her as they continued talking. They didn't realize how many hours had passed until Olivia's phone started ringing and she saw that it was Abby. They always checked in on one another if they stayed out late. Olivia knew since it was a weekday Abby was probably worried because they tried not to stay out too late knowing they had classes the next day.

Fitz motioned to Liv that he was going upstairs quickly while she answered her phone. She told Abby that she was fine and at Fitz's house, which of course prompted a few questions. But Liv didn't answer them and rushed Abby off the phone, assuring her she'd be home within an hour.

As she put her phone away she wondered what Fitz was doing upstairs. Curiosity got the best of her so she made her way upstairs. She stopped just outside of his door. He was in the process of changing his clothes. Olivia looked on longingly, admiring the muscles flexing in his back as he put on a shirt. His pants were undone and hanging low on his hips. She could see the band of his boxers. Calvin Klein. They should definitely pay him to model for them.

As Fitz pulled down his shirt, he suddenly sensed Liv's presence. He paused for a minute wondering if she was going to come into his bedroom.

"Are you gonna stay out there and spy on me or are you gonna come in?" he asked. He turned to face her.

Olivia cleared her throat as she walked into his room. "I, um—I was just wondering what was taking you so long to come back."

Fitz walked over to her. He watched as she tried to look him in the eyes, but couldn't. Olivia was too busy eyeing his open pants.

"See something you like?" he asked. When she didn't respond, he grabbed one of her hands. She was mesmerized as he slowly placed her hand in the opening of his pants, on top of his manhood. "Like this."

Olivia bit her lip. She suddenly felt a little bold. Her eyes came up to meet his as she slowly released him from his boxers. Fitz felt his ears grow hot as they turned bright red. His jaw clenched. Olivia expected him to continue his control over her movements, but he released his hold on her instead.

As hard as it was for him to tell her to stop, he knew he had to. The selfish part of him wanted to have his way with her until it was time for him to go to work tomorrow and she couldn't walk without a cane, but he knew he shouldn't. Her strokes were making it hard for him to think, let alone reason with himself.

"Liv, I need you to…sss—stop." His eyes were closed at this point.

She ignored him, spurred on by his reaction to her ministrations. She increased her speed and tightened her grip slightly. Apparently he liked what she was doing because he stopped talking. His breathing sped up. Then he stepped back forcing her to release him.

He took a few minutes to compose himself before opening his eyes. "You're mine, which means you cum when I say you do. But," he paused. "I don't cum until you do."


	7. Chapter 7

_She ignored him, spurred on by his reaction to her ministrations. She increased her speed and tightened her grip slightly. Apparently he liked what she was doing because he stopped talking. His breathing sped up. Then he stepped back forcing her to release him._

_He took a few minutes to compose himself before opening his eyes. "You're mine, which means you cum when I say you do. But," he paused. "I don't cum until you do." _

* * *

Olivia gasped at his words, biting her bottom lip. She would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't affected by his words. "I thought you were taking me home," she whispered. Her eyes were glued to his face. He smirked.

"I was, but now I'm not." He stepped closer to her again. He wrapped one arm around her waist so she couldn't step away from him. "I asked you to stay the night with me. Well now I'm telling you."

"But—" He interrupted her protest. "But nothing," he said. Keeping his arm around her waist, he walked them backwards, only stopping once the back of his legs hit his bed. He turned them around so that he could gently push her down onto his bed. As soon as her back hits the mattress she props herself up on her elbows. Fitz takes off his t-shirt before pushing his pants down, stepping out of them. He crawled onto the bed, straddling Liv's legs. He cupped the back of her neck, pulling her body up. She closed her eyes, aching for him to kiss her. Instead, he reached behind her and unzipped her jumpsuit. Her eyes opened as he slid it off her shoulders. He almost forgot what he was doing when he saw her breasts, her nipples were already hard.

"Tell me you'll stay," he commanded softly. His eyes were locked on hers. He could see the indecision in her eyes. "I don't want you to go, yet." He lowered his head, eyes still locked with hers, until he was level with her chest. They never looked away from one another as he teased her left nipple with his tongue. Olivia brought one hand up, grasping a fistful of his curls. He groaned at the slight pain before turning his attention to her right nipple.

Olivia was lost in the sensations his tongue brought on her body. He was definitely very skilled when it came to seduction. Is this what it would be like with him, all the time? The thought made her shudder with desire. As if she weren't turned on enough.

Slowly, Fitz made his way down her stomach, leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses. He moved off the bed to help her take her jumpsuit the rest of the way off. He took off her heels next. Crawling back up her body, he licked her around her right pelvic bone, dragging his lips lightly to the left side, he licked her again. Her stomach muscles contracted.

Fitz used his teeth to rip her panties off. Looks like she wouldn't be going home after all. He raised his head, panties still dangling between his teeth, as he looked at her. Olivia leaned forward, clamping her teeth on the part of her panties that weren't in Fitz's mouth. His mouth fell open in surprise, releasing her panties. Turning her head to the side, she allowed her panties to fall next to them on the bed.

Fitz quickly rid himself of his boxers. Before he could rejoin Liv on the bed, they heard her phone start ringing again from the pocket of her jumpsuit.

"Ignore it," Fitz said. Olivia just nodded. She'd deal with whoever it was later. She only had one thing on her mind right now and it started with or- and ended in -gasm, two or three of them if she had her way.

Brazenly, she pulled Fitz down on top of her, opening her legs wide. He didn't waste any time, pushing into her wet channel. All of his weight was on his fists, on either side of Liv's body. She gasped at the feeling of him, eyes closed, head thrown back. He didn't move until she opened her eyes and looked at him trying to figure out why he was so still. Like long time lovers, their bodies automatically fell into a familiar rhythm. They met one another thrust for thrust, almost like they were competing to see who would lose all control first.

Fitz lowered himself onto his elbows so that they were chest to chest. He cradled her head in his large hands. Her face was flushed. He smiled, although it was strained. The way she felt wrapped around him should be illegal. Suddenly, he flipped them so that she was on top.

Olivia wasn't used to being able to have control during sex, not with Fitz. She relished the opportunity to set the pace, make him cum when she felt he should. But she should've known better than to think Fitz would really give her that kind of control. His thrusts were harder, deeper, from this position and she soon lost it. Eyes screwed shut, biting her bottom lip, hands clutching the sheets. As her body shook, Fitz let go inside of her, moaning her name. She would've smiled if she weren't so damn exhausted.

Fitz pulled her down on his chest and maneuvered their bodies so that they were comfortably under the covers.

"That was fun," he managed to get out.

"Mmm."

Maybe it was the fact that they talked and he let her know things about him, but this time felt different to her. Every time with him was unbelievable, but… She didn't think too much longer about it because she was knocked out in a matter of seconds.

* * *

When Olivia woke up the next day, her phone was ringing. She groaned. "Abby, can you get that?"

"I don't think Abby can get that seeing as it's probably her calling again for the hundredth time," Fitz said.

Olivia jumped up, tripping as she tried to get out of bed and keep the sheets wrapped around her body. In doing so, Fitz was left naked on the bed.

"Hello," Olivia answered, breathlessly. She nervously glanced back at Fitz who was watching her intently.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry that I made you stay up all night and worry about me… Yes I know—okay don't be ridiculous. You know I was in good um, hands." Olivia blushed. "I'll see you later today….Yes I promise, this time." Olivia hung up the phone.

Olivia tried to search for her panties before realizing they were ruined last night. She blushed again. She quickly put on her jumpsuit, causing Fitz to jump out of bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Fitz, I have classes today. I can't just skip them and stay in bed with you all day, as tempting as that sounds. It would be irresponsible. Plus you have classes to teach."

She was right. But for a second, Fitz wanted to forget about their obligations. He wanted to spend an entire day with her, doing nothing. They could talk, have sex, hangout, whatever they wanted to do.

"How do you know I have classes to teach?," he asked, finding some boxers to put on and a t-shirt. "How do you know I don't have MWF classes only?"

Olivia stood there with a "busted" look on her face. "I might have asked around," she admitted shyly.

He smirked at her. He was pleased that she had asked around. It let him know that on some level, she was truly interested in him. This was good, that meant he was making progress. "I'm glad I could convince you to stay with me last night, he said, glancing at Olivia. "I'll get dressed quickly then take you back to your place so you can get ready and go to class."

"Thanks," she said.

"And then later today I'll come back and get you. We can go to dinner or something."

Olivia just looked at him. _He wasn't kidding when he said he wants me,_ she thought. "Or," she paused. "We can just leave from campus. I could be in your office again." Their eyes locked in a smoldering gaze. They were both remembering what happened yesterday.

"Okay," he readily agreed.

* * *

Olivia walked into her apartment, hoping that Abby had already left for her classes. She had. Olivia breathed a sigh of relief. This meant she could delay Abby's second round of 20 Questions.

Olivia went to pick out her clothes before her shower. She didn't know what to wear. Since they were going to dinner, she wanted to look nice, but her feet were kind of sore from being in her heels all day yesterday. She'd have to suck it up though. She didn't want to wear anything too tight either since she'd be wearing it to class. But she really wanted to wear her new black dress. Fitz seemed to like her in black, and every woman knows that black accentuates your curves. She decided to put her dress and heels in a bag. She could change in his office later. This way she could wear something casual to her classes today.

She had just gotten out of the shower and was about to put on some clothes when she heard Abby walk into the apartment.

_Five, four, three, two…one,_ she counted in her head. Like clockwork, Abby came barging into her room. Abby really didn't know anything about boundaries, it seemed.

"Look who's finally here," Abby said, teasing Olivia. "I thought I was going to have to send out a search and rescue team."

"You knew exactly where I was, Abby," Olivia said.

"That doesn't matter. I was still worried. I thought maybe you guys had gotten into an accident or something. Meanwhile, you were over there getting screwed in positions Cosmopolitan probably doesn't even know about."

Olivia blushed.

"I won't pry this time," Abby assured her.

"Oh no. Now I need to send out a search and rescue for my dear friend Abby, because clearly you are an imposter. The Abby I know wouldn't hesitate to pry."

"True. But the Abby you know also knows when her friend is in good hands. Like I said, I was just worried. Next time, just shoot me a text. I turned down David last night because I was busy trying to reach you. Do you know how rare that is? Me, turning down sex."

Olivia realized then that Abby was truly worried about her. "I'm sorry," Olivia apologized. "I just got caught up in the moment." Olivia gave Abby a knowing smile.

"We're going to dinner tonight," Olivia said.

"What's the special occasion?"

"Um, great sex?" Olivia joked.

Abby laughed. She told Olivia she'd see her around, she had some homework to do before her next class. Olivia nodded as she finished getting dressed.

* * *

Olivia had a hard time concentrating in her classes. Her thoughts were on Fitz. He was so…intense. Maybe it was because of his age; men like him knew what they wanted out of life. Did he really have feelings for her? Did she even have to ask herself that? He was basically putting his job on the line, to be with her. She was glad he convinced her to drop his class. Olivia bit her lip as she thought about their conversation yesterday; his family seemed nice. She wondered if she'd ever meet them. Would he meet hers? Would they like him? They hadn't liked Jake. She shook her head. Now wasn't the time to think about him.

As soon as Olivia was done with her last class she debated whether to go to Fitz's office and change her clothes. Or should she do it somewhere else, in case someone was to walk in. She couldn't explain why she, a student, was naked in a professor's office.

She quickly dismissed that train of thought. They weren't doing anything wrong, technically. They were both consenting adults, and she had dropped his class yesterday. She wasn't going to overthink things. She wanted him, he wanted her. It was simple.


	8. Chapter 8

_As soon as Olivia was done with her last class she debated whether to go to Fitz's office and change her clothes. Or should she do it somewhere else, in case someone was to walk in. She couldn't explain why she, a student, was naked in a professor's office._

_She quickly dismissed that train of thought. They weren't doing anything wrong, technically. They were both consenting adults, and she had dropped his class yesterday. She wasn't going to overthink things. She wanted him, he wanted her. It was simple._

* * *

Olivia had decided against going to his office to get changed. Regardless of whether they were doing anything wrong or not, she knew they had to be responsible. And she also knew what being alone with Fitz in an enclosed space would lead to. No doubt he'd blow her mind and her back out, in that order, but she didn't need that at the moment.

Olivia went home and got changed, texting Fitz once she was ready so he could come get her. As soon as she sent the text her phone buzzed not even two minutes later with a reply.

**FG: What if I told you I'm already outside?**

Olivia ran over to her window, peeking outside. Sure enough, there Fitz was, sitting in his car. She watched as he got out of the car. How a man his height managed to move so gracefully was beyond her. There was a hint of his sexual prowess in every step that he took. Olivia was mesmerized watching him walk, from her window. It almost didn't click in her head that she was supposed to be going downstairs to meet him at the door.

When she finally opened the door, Fitz was standing there with his hands in his pockets and that crooked smile of his on his face.

"Olivia, you look nice." As he said this his eyes slowly moved from her face, down the entire length of her body and back up again. His gaze was so sensual. Olivia could vividly imagine everything he probably wanted to do to her. She shivered at the thought. "Are you cold?" he asked.

Fitz was about to take off his suit jacket but Olivia shook her head no. "I'm ready to go if you are," she said. She knew she probably should've invited him in first or something but Abby wasn't there to be a buffer and she knew with the way he was looking at her and how her body reacted they'd never make it to dinner.

Fitz nodded his head, leading her to the car. She shivered again when he placed his hand on the small of her back.

Olivia was wearing a sexy, black, floor-length, minimalist dress. It looked innocent from the front, the neckline wasn't too revealing and it had long sleeves. But the back was just about nonexistent. The way it hugged her curves almost made Fitz want to go to church. He knew he wasn't an unattractive man, but Olivia just possessed an out of this world beauty that always left him in awe and humbled him.

Just then, the perfect song came on the radio. It was a new song by Ne-Yo called "Religious." Fitz immediately turned the music up. He was smiling as he listened to the words.

_Hallelujah indeed,_ Fitz thought. He glanced over at Olivia before returning his attention to the road.

Olivia was trying to fight the smile threatening to break out onto her face. She tried to cover her mouth with her hand and bite her lip. Fitz didn't hesitate to pull her hand away. He shook his head. "Don't hide your beautiful smile from me."

They didn't really talk much on their way to the restaurant. They were both content to just hold hands and listen to the music on the radio. They'd both missed each other terribly throughout the day and were just glad to finally be near one another again.

* * *

Fitz's hand was resting on the small of Olivia's back again as they waited to be seated. He couldn't resist tracing small circles on her lower back. He had to satisfy his need to be touching her. Seeing as how they were in public, this simple form of contact would have to do. He wasn't against a little public nudity but he was sure she wouldn't take too kindly to getting arrested.

They were finally taken to an elevator up to the top floor where they were shown to a table. Fitz pulled out Olivia's seat before sitting down himself. Olivia was trying to focus after having her thoughts scattered by the feeling of Fitz's hand on her skin. She felt Fitz staring at her and looked over at him.

"What?" she asked. That was a mistake though. Now she was forced to take in just how handsome he looked face to face. She was trying to remember if he was this handsome when she first saw him that night at the club. It didn't help matters any that he knew how to wear a suit well.

He didn't get the chance to answer her before a waiter appeared at their table. As soon as the young man laid eyes on Olivia he froze. Fitz could tell that the waiter was mesmerized by Olivia's beauty. He couldn't blame him, but it bothered him nonetheless. A lot. Fitz cleared his throat, placing his arm on the back of Olivia's chair. Glaring at the waiter, Fitz told him that they'd like the alcohol and food pairing. After the waiter walked away, Fitz returned his attention back to Olivia, his face finally relaxing.

They made small talk while their food was being cooked. The food and alcohol pairing meant that they had an alcoholic behavior to accompany each dish, and every dish was cooked right in front of them.

By the end of their meal, Olivia was lightly buzzed. Olivia could get used to starting her weeks like this. Normally she hated Mondays and Tuesdays, but this was nice. Being with Fitz was nice. She hadn't realized it but sometime during the meal Fitz's hand found its way to her lower back again. This wasn't good. Alcohol plus his touch was very intoxicating. Olivia thought she might float away if he didn't stop soon.

"So tell me something," Fitz said.

"Mmm, like?" Her tone was seductive. She crossed her legs as she moved one hand to play with one of her loose curls.

Fitz thought she looked adorable yet sexy when she did that and he had to focus to not lose his train of thought. "I don't know. We talked about my family yesterday, tell me about yours." Fitz was very curious about Olivia. He wanted to know everything about her. He wanted to know what he had to do to make sure she was always his. He was still baffled by everything, but he knew that he had found "the one." _Stop being ridiculous,_ he thought.

It took Olivia a minute to concentrate. She had to move his hand from her lower back first. "Well, my family lives in Little Rock, Arkansas. I have two little sisters. The oldest, Ariana, is 12, and the youngest, Jasmine, is 10. We're all very close." Olivia stopped talking, but Fitz could tell she wanted to say something more.

"That hardly sounds complicated," he said.

"What?"

"When I first asked you to give us a chance, you said you couldn't because you're complicated. You said everything is complicated."

Olivia was surprised that he remembered that. But then again she should've known he would. He'd made it more than clear that he wanted her, every part of her. And he was a very determined man. Surely a man like him didn't forget much. Olivia regarded him quietly.

"Maybe we should continue this conversation at my place, or yours, but not here."

Fitz was surprised that she was willing to talk about it with him. He quickly paid the bill and escorted her out of the restaurant. He'd been looking for any excuse to get her back to his place.

* * *

"You know, I think I like having you over my place. You should definitely come over more often," Fitz said.

"You'd like that, I bet." Olivia raised one eyebrow at Fitz. They were standing in his living room, having just gotten to his place.

The look Fitz gave her made her breath catch in her throat. If he had his way, she might not ever leave. He wasn't into holding women captive or anything, though. Olivia briefly remembered him saying that he was possessive the first time they had sex. Or was it the second?

He walked over to her, grabbing her hand and leading her upstairs. She giggled. "Fitz, I thought we were supposed to be talking."

"Later," he said, gruffly.

He really did want to finish their conversation from the restaurant but she was just too tempting, especially with the way she responded to his statement about her coming over more often. It was crazy but she brought out a strong desire in him to make her his, completely. He wanted her in the most basic, and the most sensual, way.

He pulled her into his bedroom. Olivia watched him through lowered lids as he slid his jacket off. Next he unbuttoned his shirt, letting it fall on top of his jacket on the floor.

"Strip," he commanded. The way he said it made Olivia want to obey without any hesitation. If he asked her to jump next she'd probably ask how high.

Slowly, she slid the dress off her shoulders, taking her arms out of the sleeves. Fitz toed off his shoes and pulled off his socks. When she slid her dress over her hips, Fitz almost lost his balance.

"Shit," he mumbled. Why was she so mesmerizing? He stood up straight, running one hand through his hair. He almost bit his lip as he took in her almost naked form.

Olivia stepped out of her dress. She was left standing in nothing but her underwear and heels. For some reason, she shyly covered her breasts as she looked up at him through her lashes. In two quick strides he was in front of her, holding each of her wrists in one of his hands. He shook his head no. He didn't want her to keep any parts of herself hidden from his view. Turning her around, he gently pushed her onto the bed. She fell face down. He pulled her underwear off and tossed them to the side.

"Get on all fours," he told her, stepping back and unbuckling his belt. He admired the curve of her ass as she did what he said. Once he had taken off his pants and underwear, he climbed onto the bed behind her. He let his fingers ghost over the skin of her neck, down her back, ending with her backside. Gently pushing her head down, he instructed her to spread her legs wider.

"Olivia, you have to tell me now if you don't want this. You've had a little bit to drink and I don't want to take advantage of you." He prayed she wanted it, because if she didn't he'd likely combust on the spot.

She nodded her head. "I want this Fitz. God I want this."

He closed his eyes, saying a silent prayer of thanks. Without warning he thrust into her, hard. Her body lurched forward, but he grabbed her hips, pulling her back to him. He didn't move, though, allowing her body to adjust to his sudden intrusion.

She moaned in anticipation. Once he started moving he was relentless in his assault on her body. He felt so good inside of her that she lost all train of thought. If he asked her name she wouldn't be able to tell him. He moved one hand to her shoulder while the other continued to hold her hip.

"Touch yourself," he said, through clenched teeth. He didn't know if she just didn't hear him or if she was too lost in the moment to understand so he repeated himself. He let out a growl after she reached between her legs to play with her clit. "That's it, baby."

Suddenly he slowed down his strokes. His pace was teasingly slow, so slow that Olivia began to thrust her hips backwards, hoping he'd get the hint and move faster. Leaning down so that his chest was to her back, he picked up his pace again. Olivia couldn't take it and tried to scoot forward, crawling away from him. He wasn't having that. He crawled after her and wrapped an arm around tightly around her waist.

"No," he said. "Don't run."

She whimpered. His change in position allowed him to hit her spot at an angle that made her thighs start to quiver violently as she came. Fitz grit his teeth together. He was so close. When he finally released inside of her they both collapsed.

"Still want to talk?" she asked, panting between each word. Her eyes were closed, a small smile creeping onto her face.

"If you're up to it." He had a cocky grin on his face. He knew that she was likely tired due to the alcohol from earlier that evening plus their little stint just now.

She mumbled something incoherently, snuggling into his chest. He thought she was asleep until she started talking. What she said made him nearly homicidal with rage and if it weren't for her lying comfortably in his arms he might've actually hurt someone. That night he didn't sleep at all, replaying her words over and over in his head. He decided that he'd have to find a way to talk to her about talking in her sleep and what she revealed to him when she did.

**A/n: Sooo, I left it here. I will warn you guys though, Jake will come up in the next chapter. I'm not sure just yet how active of a role I want him to have at the moment. He can either be a thing of the past that is mentioned, or he could show up. But regardless, he won't come between Olitz. They're my babies forever and ever. And I don't plan to split them up. At least not over something as irrelevant as Jake. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter!**

****Oh and I want to say a personal thanks to the Guest Reviewer...LOL... who said my story isn't that good and whatever book I plan to write one day will be terrible. Seriously, I write for people like you boo. ****


	9. Chapter 9

_She mumbled something incoherently, snuggling into his chest. He thought she was asleep until she started talking. What she said made him nearly homicidal and if it weren't for her lying comfortably in his arms he might've actually hurt someone. That night he didn't sleep at all, replaying her words over and over in his head. He decided that he'd have to find a way to talk to her about talking in her sleep and what she revealed to him when she did._

* * *

Olivia woke up very early the next morning, because she needed to get back to her place. Fitz's arms were very comfortable, though, and she didn't want to move. A part of her was mad that she didn't fight him on going to dinner knowing she had classes the next day, but she had a good time last night. She lay there replaying the evening over in her mind. She had the feeling that she said something last night that she shouldn't have. She prayed she didn't, but she knew that whenever she had anything to drink she had the tendency to talk in her sleep. She shook the thought off, though, figuring if she did, Fitz definitely would have woken her up, especially if she mentioned certain things.

Olivia jumped when she heard Fitz say, "You're thinking too loud."

Fitz opened his eyes, looking in her direction, but it was too dark for him to actually see her.

"When did you wake up?" she asked.

"Just now."

"Oh." She closed her eyes, enjoying her last few moments with him. "I should go."

Fitz didn't say anything. He was wondering just how he would talk to her about what she said. He knew he would obsess over it until he said something to her. _What if she tries to avoid me again?_ He wondered. He knew he wouldn't let her if she tried. She was his. But the thought of her running from him again was enough to make him remain silent.

"Fitz?"

"Hmm," he responded.

"Take me home, please," she said, moving off of him.

He watched her pick up her dress, eyeing it wearily. He could tell she didn't really want to put it back on. Getting up off the bed, he grabbed a t-shirt and pair of shorts that she could wear. She smiled thankfully, at him, as she got dressed. Reluctantly, he got up and put on some clothes, too.

Olivia was a little put off by his distant behavior. Something was obviously on his mind, and she wondered if it had anything to do with her. She really hoped she didn't say anything in her sleep, now. _What if he doesn't tell me and just decides to leave?_ She asked herself. True enough, she ran and resisted what they had at first, but she didn't think she'd be able to handle him leaving her. She was strong enough to deal with a lot of things, but Fitz leaving her was not one of them. That thought alone gave her pause.

He carried her dress and heels out to the car, tossing them on his backseat. He opened the door for her to get in first, before getting in the driver's seat. They were both silent on the way to her apartment, lost in their own thoughts.

Once he pulled up to her place, he looked over at her, making eye contact with her for the first time that morning. Slowly, he smiled at her and she exhaled. Relieved that he didn't seem to be upset with her.

"Thank you for dinner and…afterwards. I had a great time last night," she told him.

"Me too," was all he said.

Olivia was a little confused now, so she decided to get out of the car. Maybe they could talk more later on.

As soon as he realized she was getting out of the car, he quickly got out, too, and ran around the car to stop her.

"Wait," he said, grabbing her elbow. He looked into her eyes for a minute. "Do you trust me? To protect you?"

Olivia's eyebrows wrinkled at his unexpected question. "Of—of course I do," she stammered. _Where is he going with this?_

"What about enough to tell me anything?" he asked.

She hesitated. "I do."

He nodded his head. Before she could turn and walk away, he pulled her to him, kissing her forehead. He released his grip on her arms then and waited until she turned on a light to let him know she'd made it safely inside before leaving.

* * *

Olivia was determined not to spend all day worrying about Fitz. She only had two classes, and today she was determined to focus on what her professors were saying.

She couldn't afford to lose focus again, especially knowing what happened the last time she called herself getting wrapped up in a man. She shuddered as she briefly relived those memories. Zoning back in, she tried to catch up on what the teacher had said, furiously scribbling notes in her notebook.

* * *

Fitz was pretty distracted at work. Several times he lost his train of thought and had to pause. His students would look at one another trying to figure out what was distracting him. By his last class, Fitz decided to let everyone leave early. He knew he was off his game. But how could he focus when he had Olivia on his mind.

He needed to know who Jake was and why she was so scared of him. Was Jake still a factor or was he a thing of the past? Was he dangerous? He needed answers, but he was afraid that if he got them then he might be likely to want to kill Jake. He prayed Jake wasn't still a factor because if he is and he showed up, Fitz would hurt him for whatever he's done to Olivia. Even in her sleep he could hear the fear in her voice. He never wanted to hear that again. It made him want to protect her more so than usual. She might've thought he was possessive before now, but she hadn't seen anything yet.

Fitz realized that he was still in his classroom, staring off into space while he had a death grip on the podium. He shook his head and gathered his things, making his way to his office.

He put his stuff down and turned on his computer. He was waiting on it to boot up when he realized he hadn't heard from Olivia at all that day. He pulled his phone out to check and see if maybe he just missed the notification. Nothing. Fitz knew he'd been a bit distant this morning, but he didn't think Olivia would just not reach out to him.

He needed to see her. They needed to talk and clear some things up and the answers he wanted had to come from her, in person. He wouldn't settle for talking over the phone.

* * *

After her last class, Olivia decided to head back to her apartment. She had a bit of homework to do, and she wanted to get started as soon as possible so that she wouldn't be up all night. She didn't want to spend her one free weekday, doing homework.

She had just made it to her room when she pulled her phone out of her pocket to check for messages. Nothing. She bit her bottom lip as she thought about what that could mean. Surely Fitz would have text her by now. Should she just come out and ask him about last night? Should she tell him the truth? Abby didn't even know the truth, though.

Olivia threw herself onto her bed, closing her eyes for a moment. _How did I get here? And why didn't I meet Fitz sooner? We could be happy. _

Opening her eyes, Olivia took a deep breath and made herself get started on her homework. Although, now her gut was telling her that her suspicions were right.

* * *

She had been working for almost three hours when her phone started vibrating on her bed. She almost didn't hear it due to how focused she was. She didn't know if she should answer or not, but what if it was Fitz?

Olivia scrambled over to her bed, picking up the phone right as it was about to go to voicemail.

"Hello," she said.

There was no response. For a brief second she almost thought it was _him,_ but it couldn't be. He didn't know where she was or how to reach her. When she pulled the phone away to look at it, she realized that it was Fitz and he'd hung up.

_Olivia, quit being ridiculous,_ she thought, chastising herself. _Even if it was him, you could handle him. He doesn't scare you anymore, s_he reminded herself.

Before she could put the phone back down it started to ring again.

"Hello..." she answered.

"Finally," Fitz said. "Is everything okay? I haven't heard from you all day today." He sounded a little irritated, in addition to worried.

Olivia rolled her eyes, although secretly, she was very relieved that Fitz was calling her. "I'm fine," she said. "You seemed a little distant this morning and I didn't want to bother you."

"You're never a bother Olivia. You know that."

"Okay," she said. She wasn't really listening but trying to finish her work, instead.

"Olivia..." He paused. Jake's name was on the tip of his tongue, but he changed his mind. "Never mind, I just wanted to see that you were okay."

"I'm fine, Fitz. I promise. I think it's me who should be asking you if you're okay. So, are you okay?"

Fitz was silent for a little bit. "Yeah. I just want to see you. I need to see you."

"Fitz, I don't think that's a good idea."

"What do you mean it's not a good idea, Ol—"

"No, Fitz, I can't spend every second of the day with you. I have a life outside of you. I have school, which I need to focus on, and I can't do that if I'm always with you."

"Actually, you can. Just bring your stuff with you. I'll leave you alone, I just need to be near you. And, we have to talk." He hated to say this over the phone, but Olivia was being very difficult all of a sudden. Normally all he had to do was say he wanted to see her and she agreed. "Remember what I told you on our first night together?"

Olivia didn't say anything, but she knew what he was referring to.

_"I'm a possessive guy, Olivia. I won't try to control you, but you will be mine."_

"I don't like being apart from what's mine," he said.

Olivia hated to admit it, but remembering those words turned her on. His possessiveness was one of the things she loved about him. He wasn't the controlling, possessive-type; the kind who would stalk her and/or threaten her life. He was something different.

"Olivia?" he asked, after she still hadn't said anything.

She hung up the phone in his face.

Fitz looked at his phone in shock and... arousal. How could he focus on what he needed to do when she did stuff like that? She was deliberately denying him. And he had to admit he liked it.

Grabbing his keys, Fitz decided Olivia would have to talk to him if he showed up at her place.

* * *

Olivia stopped working when she heard someone knocking on the front door fifteen minutes later.

She didn't know who it could be since Abby obviously had her own key. She swung the door open without thinking and stood there staring in disbelief.

Fitz gave her a look before gently pushing his way inside. "You know, you shouldn't open doors if you don't know who's on the other side. I could have been a killer."

"Why are you here? You can't be here," she said, once she found her voice.

"You hung up on me." He placed his hands in his pockets. If he didn't he'd be tempted to grab her and kiss the life out of her. He had to ignore his desire for her at the moment and focus.

"And," she said.

"I told you I wanted to see you, and we needed to talk."

Olivia exhaled loudly. She knew this moment was coming. She'd hoped to put it off for as long as possible. This is why she'd been acting the way she had with him today. Even though she tried her best to focus on school, she'd spent the whole day thinking about last night until she figured out what she said to him. She knew, then, why he seemed so distant. He probably had questions that he wanted answers to.

"You want to know about Jake?" she asked.

"I want to know about Jake," he said.

"Okay. Maybe you should sit down then."

Fitz sat down on her couch, motioning for her to sit beside him. But, of course, she declined.

Olivia folded her arms across her chest and started pacing. This would be the first time she told someone outside of her family what happened to her. She didn't know what it was about Fitz that made her want to do so. Maybe it was the fact that her feelings for him were stronger than she wanted to admit. Or maybe it was because he made her feel safe. She knew with his level of possessiveness that he'd never let anyone hurt her. Not if he could help it.

"I have a restraining order against my ex, Jake, because he was stalking me," she began.

* * *

**So, someone asked their ages. I'm still working that out but it should come up next chapter, as well as what exactly happened between her and Jake. Still undecided on whether he'll be a thing of the past or not but I'm leaning towards a thing of the past.**

**I'm worried that I'm losing touch with who these characters were when I first started writing this story. If you guys think I am then please let me know so I can try to fix it! All reviews are appreciated, as long as criticism is CONSTRUCTIVE!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Olivia folded her arms across her chest and started pacing. This would be the first time she told someone outside of her family what happened to her. She didn't know what it was about Fitz that made her want to do so. Maybe it was the fact that her feelings for him were stronger than she wanted to admit. Or maybe it was because he made her feel safe. She knew with his level of possessiveness that he'd never let anyone hurt her. Not if he could help it._

_"I have a restraining order against my ex, Jake, because he was stalking me," she began._

* * *

"He was what?" Fitz asked. Surely he'd heard her wrong. And if she said 'what' then that must mean he wasn't any longer. At least, he prayed that's what it meant. He was never one for sharing. His younger brother, Michael, could attest to that fact.

"He was stalking me," she repeated. She stopped pacing and turned to face him, trying to gauge his reaction. "I met him my freshman year. He was a student in my English class. He seemed like a nice guy, at first, so when he asked me out I considered it."

She'd started pacing again. Fitz watched her intently. She was beautiful, fascinatingly so, even when she wasn't trying to be. He could kind of see what might have driven Jake's behavior. The first time he laid eyes on her he knew he had to have her. But he wasn't the type of man to stalk or harass a woman. He understood what 'I'm not interested' meant. Thankfully, Olivia hadn't expressed disinterest.

"My biggest mistake was agreeing to go out with him." She grew quiet, reflecting on that decision. "Jake expressed his desire for us to become serious, but I really wasn't that into him. Then for fall break when I went home to visit my parents he showed up. I didn't invite him, I didn't even tell him where I lived. I tried to let it slide. I wasn't even going to tell my parents anything was wrong, but somehow they knew. They warned me to be careful and keep my guard up around Jake before I left." She laughed to herself because parents can always tell when someone isn't good for their children, and she should've known that Jake would be trouble. "Every time I went home during that first semester he'd show up a day later. He never stayed with us or anything, but he'd swing by from wherever he was staying and try to hang out with my family and I, or ask me out on a date. I usually made up some kind of excuse, which should've deterred him, but he still tried. At the end of Thanksgiving break, he showed up claiming that he was in love with me."

Fitz looked at her in shock. What the hell was Jake's problem, to follow someone to their home? And why didn't Olivia confront Jake the first time he showed up?

"It's like he had this fairytale relationship between us concocted in his mind." Olivia shivered just thinking about it. She wrapped her arms around her midsection. "I should've filed a restraining order right then. Instead, I tried to simply tell him off. But, of course, he got pissed off about it and made a big scene."

Fitz knew he could be intense at times, but he prayed he wasn't on Jake's psychotic level. He ran his hand through his hair, getting stressed out just thinking about it. Is that why she seemed so hesitant at times?

Olivia eyed him curiously, wondering what was going through his mind. Was he trying to figure out a way to leave her?

"Fitz, stop. You and him are nothing alike," she assured him, once she figured out what was troubling him. She walked over to him and sat on his lap.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, relief flooding through him at her words and finally having her in his arms where he wanted her. Olivia waited for him to relax before continuing.

"We only had one week till finals after Thanksgiving break, and Jake seemed okay when we got back," she said. "He avoided me, and I did the same; as much as anyone can avoid someone whom they have a class with. But when we returned the next semester, he started stalking me. Our school was a little on the smaller side, so I thought me seeing him a lot was due to that. He'd be in the hallway outside of some of my classes, or he'd find a way to sit at a table near me whether it was in the library or the dining hall. Then he started giving me small gift baskets of my favorite things, leaving them at my door when I wasn't in my room. I alerted my parents at that point, but I wouldn't let them do anything to help. I refused to acknowledge him, and I guess that made him angry. So anytime I left campus, he'd start showing up wherever I was. He wouldn't come up to me he'd just watch me. He always made sure I was aware that he was there. He would have the creepiest smile on his face too…"

Olivia stopped talking, remembering his menacing smile and the coldness in his eyes. He had made her life a living nightmare. She couldn't go anywhere, or do anything that she loved for fear of him being there. She didn't know just what he was capable of doing, and she didn't ever want to find out.

"Did you do anything at this point?" he asked, grabbing one of her hands. He laced their fingers together and gave her hand a gentle squeeze of encouragement. He was proud of her for being so strong, thus far, and reliving what happened. Thankfully, he didn't hear the fear in her voice that he'd heard last night. That would have broken him.

"I spoke to the dean of students about it, but I was told that there wasn't anything the school could do. See, Jake's parents had a lot of money and most of his family was alumni, which meant they had the school's officials in their back pocket. So after the semester ended, I took a year off of school to get myself together and figure out what I was going to do next. Transferring seemed to be my best option. I was trying to keep from calling the police. He started sending me threatening letters at my parents' house that summer, blaming me for ruining us by not accepting my feelings for him. He knew I had tried to get the school involved and he promised to make me pay and anyone I tried to date. According to him, no one was good enough for me and no one would love me like he did. He stopped sending the letters after about two months, though, but he still knows where my parents live." And that's what she feared.

"What school was this?" Fitz asked.

Olivia shook her head. She didn't want to tell him that.

He decided not to push. He was lucky she was telling him what she had so far. But, now he was wondering if he'd ever get the chance to meet her parents one day. He hoped so. "Well, you managed to get away," he said, trying to find something positive out of everything that had happened. Plus, if he were to be selfish, he'd admit that if she hadn't transferred they wouldn't be where they were now. He wouldn't have been able to pursue her, and she would've been lost to him forever. He subconsciously tightened his arms around her, holding her closer.

She shrugged, or tried to. His hold on her was too tight for her to really move.

"I filed a restraining order against him as soon as the letters started coming. But like you said, I was able to transfer and get away. So I decided to just try and move forward with my life. He can't come near me, and he doesn't know where I am, so I should be fine." She shifted, moving partially off his lap, which caused him to loosen his grip on her.

"I can't believe you went through all that." Fitz shook his head in disbelief. "So if you took a year off how old does that make you now? 20?"

"I have a late birthday, which means I started school late, so no, I'm 21," she said. "How old are you?"

"31," he said. "Is that a problem?"

"Oh no, not at all," she said, blushing. She bit her bottom lip, trying to hide her smile.

He raised one eyebrow at her.

"You're just so… I don't know. Experienced, I guess. I like it, though."

"Oh yeah?" he asked, gently pushing her on her back so her head was resting on the armrest of the couch and her legs were across his lap. He moved to lie on top of her. "Tell me what you like about it."

He brushed his lips from her mouth to her jaw to her throat. As badly as he wanted her, he didn't think now was the time. Not after what she'd just told him. He pulled back, waiting for her to open her eyes and look at him.

Before she could ask him what was wrong, Abby came into the apartment. Neither of them heard her keys in the door.

"Oh my God!" Abby yelled. She covered her eyes and turned towards the door, dropping her purse and keys.

Olivia and Fitz jumped up.

"Abby it's okay, you can open your eyes," Olivia said, laughing.

Abby turned around slowly, peeking between her fingers. Once she verified that the coast was clear, she lowered her hands and picked up her stuff. "Don't mind me. I'll just be in my room." She gave Olivia a smirk, adding, "Not listening or anything."

They watched as Abby scurried off. Olivia turned to Fitz once Abby was out of sight.

"We can go to my room and finish talking if you want," she offered.

"Talk?" He scoffed. "Trust me, if we go to your room, talking is the last thing we'll be doing." He let his eyes fall down to her chest for a moment before looking in her eyes again. "Besides, I think your roommate will be listening. I don't give free shows."

Olivia felt her face flush. "Are we—are we um… okay?" She almost couldn't get the question out as thoughts of what they could be doing in her room ran through her mind. But she needed to know that they were okay. If he was going to run, then she wanted to know now. Because the longer they spent time together, the harder she'd fall. _No, I'm not falling for him. That's crazy,_ she thought.

"Did you think I was going to run?" he asked. "I've told you twice now, you're mine. _All_ mine."

He watched her expression closely to see her reaction to his words. She looked up at him with lust-filled eyes. There was something about his possessiveness that instantly turned her on. But like Fitz said, Abby would probably be listening and Olivia didn't want her in her sex life any more than she already was. She already knew that as soon as Fitz left, Abby would probably come barreling into her room with 20 questions.

"I don't care about Jake, or anyone else for that matter." He pulled her into his body, kissing her slowly. "I don't think I could ever let you go. I don't want to," he whispered against her lips. He pulled back, looking in her eyes. "Unless you tell me to let you go, I won't."

Olivia's body tingled at his words, but she was hesitant to believe him. If only she knew how much truth was in his words.

* * *

Fitz thought back over his day as he sat in his home office. He'd decided not to stay at Olivia's apartment, even though he really wanted to. Olivia needed to get her work done, and he knew he'd only distract her. On the plus side, she promised him that if she got enough, or all, of her work done they could see one another the next day. He'd readily agreed.

Fitz finally knew who Jake was after being plagued by thoughts of him all day. He hoped that since Olivia didn't state otherwise, Jake was, and would remain, a non-factor. As much of a non-factor as any stalker could be. The anger he felt last night threatened to return, but knowing that Jake could no longer be near, or with, Olivia was appeasing, for now at least.

The thought of himself not being able to be near, or with, Olivia almost paralyzed him with fear, and that feeling shocked him. It was almost like he wouldn't be able to breathe. He wouldn't want to, in all honesty. His world shifted from the moment their lips met that night on the dance floor.

His thoughts drifted to them on her couch before they were interrupted by Abby. He hadn't forgotten about her hanging up on him, either. The direction of his thoughts was starting to arouse him, but he refused to pleasure himself. He wanted Olivia to do that. He thought about her naked and spread out on his desk, or better yet, naked and between his legs.

_Fuck Fitz, get it together, _he thought. If he came, he wanted it to be from the real thing.

He needed a cold shower asap.

* * *

When Fitz woke up the next day, he checked his phone and saw he had an unread message from Olivia. She'd sent it late last night after he'd gone to bed.

**OP: Good news, I finished my work. So we can do whatever you want to do tomorrow.**

Fitz smiled, thinking of all the possibilities. She knew better than to say they could do whatever he wanted. He text her back before getting up to brush his teeth.

**FG: I have a class to teach, but after that you're all mine. Pack some clothes for tomorrow, but don't bring anything to sleep in. You're spending the night with me.**

**OP: I thought I was already all yours, but okay.**

**A/N: Okay guys, seriously, talk to me. Because what I originally had planned for Jake, I realized wouldn't quite work. But, what I've just written for Jake seems a bit… Idk. I feel like his world and Fitz's have collided. In no way do I intend for Fitz to be a stalker, but stalker and possessive are like the same things. So I guess that's what worries me. If I need to take this chapter down and rewrite it then by all means, tell me so. But do so honestly. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I want to address something I read in a review. I briefly stated in the last chapter that Olivia's biggest mistake was agreeing to go out with him (Jake). It was, however, only one date because he wanted to become serious and she wasn't feeling him in that way. So I guess that was one of the main reasons I feared that Fitz and Jake could be viewed the same, even though she obviously wants to date Fitz. I'll try to make that very clear in this update. Sorry I've been away so long, I had to regroup and figure out where to take them next plus I seriously thought about not writing anymore once my mentor and advisor passed away this semester. But he'd want me to keep writing, so here I am.**

* * *

_When Fitz woke up the next day, he checked his phone and saw he had an unread message from Olivia. She'd sent it late last night after he'd gone to bed._

_**OP: Good news, I finished my work. So we can do whatever you want to do tomorrow.**_

_Fitz smiled, thinking of all the possibilities. She knew better than to say they could do whatever he wanted. He text her back before getting up to brush his teeth._

_**FG: I have a class to teach, but after that you're all mine. Pack some clothes for tomorrow, but don't bring anything to sleep in. You're spending the night with me.**_

_**OP: I thought I was already all yours, but okay.**_

* * *

Fitz was surprised that Olivia was up so early. He smirked at the thought of her anxiously waiting to hear from him. He planned to make her very anxious for him in other ways, before the night was over with. He shook his head at his thoughts.

Once Fitz made it to campus, he realized he had enough time before his first class to drop some things off in his office. As soon as he stepped inside his eyes fell upon his desk. He set his stuff down and walked around his desk, trailing his fingers along its edges. He was lost in thought—thoughts of his first time here with Olivia, hopefully the first of many times; it seemed everything conjured up thoughts of Olivia. He was so caught up in memories that he didn't hear Cyrus knock on his office door before walking in.

"Fitz!" Cyrus looked at him quizzically. He'd never known Fitz to be spaced out, especially not as often as he'd been spaced out these past two days.

Fitz turned, startled by Cyrus's voice. "What? Sorry, I was…" He didn't bother to finish his sentence, turning bright red. He cleared his throat. "What's up Cy?"

"I was coming to invite you to James's surprise birthday dinner this weekend. You know he'll be 40 this year, so I wanted to get all of his friends together to celebrate this milestone. And for the life of me, I can't figure out why he considers you a friend, but he does so I have to invite you." Cyrus added. "Honestly, I think he just finds you highly attractive."

James was Cyrus's partner of 10 years. Fitz had met him for the first time at his welcome dinner when he first started teaching at the university. They'd hit it off pretty well, and Fitz found himself hanging out with them on some weekends at their house.

"What? Little ol' me."

"I know. Preposterous right? Anyway, are you seeing anyone—anyone you care to bring as your date?"

Fitz gave him a blank stare. "No," he answered, slowly.

"Are you sure? You seem awfully distracted lately, like something, or someone, is on your mind."

Fitz just smiled. "I'll be there Cy."

"Alone?"

Fitz laughed. "Just know that I'll be there."

As soon as Cyrus left, Fitz took a seat in his chair. He began to wonder if he was really that transparent when it came to Olivia. He knew he couldn't afford to be, for both of their sakes. It was a good thing that she dropped his class because there's no way he wouldn't have gotten them caught by now. If it wasn't the way he got lost and forgot everything around him while looking into her doe eyes then it was his body's physical response to her, especially when she was lost in thought and her full bottom lip was caught between her teeth. He wished things weren't so complicated between them so that he could openly pursue and be with her.

He wasn't going to focus on that right now, though.

* * *

Olivia barely got any sleep that night. She'd been too busy tossing and turning, and checking her phone every five minutes. Even after she knew that he had to have gone to bed she still picked up her phone in the hopes that he'd wake up and text her. She'd been replaying their conversation over and over in her head all night after she finished her homework. She felt closer to him after sharing her secret, but she kept replaying one comment in particular: _"Fitz, stop. You and him are nothing alike."_

Something about that thought bothered her. She didn't want Fitz to worry about if his possessiveness came off as stalker behavior; she couldn't see how he'd ever make the connection since her relationship with Jake was different from her relationship with Fitz. It honestly wasn't the same thing in her mind. True, stalkers had a need to possess their victim, but he wasn't trying to possess her. He never made her feel like she didn't have a choice with him. She was going with her gut, and her gut said that Fitz could be trusted. Besides, she wanted him just as much as he wanted her, unlike Jake.

She didn't get to dwell on the thought for much longer when her phone vibrated with a text from Fitz. She almost knocked her phone off the bed as she hastily grabbed it.

She smiled at his text before replying. She loved when he told her she was his. Even though things were still new between them, she felt like his in every way. She wanted to be his in every way; a thought that exhilarated her.

Satisfied that they'd solidified their plans, somewhat, she rolled over to try and finally get some sleep. She knew exactly what kinds of things he probably had in mind if he didn't want her to bring any clothes to sleep in.

* * *

Fitz wiped off the dry erase board as the last students in his class gathered their things to leave. He turned to gather his things and made his way to his office. He called Olivia and let her know that he was on the way; it would've been easier to just text her but he wanted to hear her voice, even if it was only for a minute.

The phone rang four times before she answered. "Hi," he said.

"Hi."

"I missed you."

"Come see me then."

Fitz smirked at her response. "I'll be at your place in ten minutes."

"Fitz, I'm more than ten minutes away from school, especially with traffic."

"I don't care. I'll be there. Ten minutes."

She was laughing at him as he hung up.

* * *

True to his word, Fitz was pulling up at her place ten minutes later. Olivia rushed to open the door for him. She didn't give him time to greet her before she jumped on him, wrapping her arms and legs around his body.

Fitz was surprised, but delighted, by her enthusiasm. He walked them inside her apartment and kicked the door shut with his foot. He held her for a moment, reveling in the feeling of her being in his arms, before putting her down. He shook his head when she looked down shyly. Only she could switch up that quickly.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, let me just go get my stuff."

Fitz chose not to follow her to her room, knowing he'd be tempted to take her on her bed. When she came back he grabbed her bag to carry.

"I really hope there isn't any sleepwear in here."

"Fitz, you can't really expect me to sleep naked." They walked out of her apartment.

"Why not?" he asked, as he waited for her to lock the door. "I'd just wake up and take your clothes off of you anyway and then that's wasted time that could be spent with me between your legs."

Olivia's steps faltered. Fitz grabbed her hand and pulled her along to his car, chuckling.

* * *

Olivia was lying in Fitz's bed on her laptop. She was scrolling on Facebook, trying to pass the time. Even though Fitz wanted to spend time with her he still had work to do. He wanted to get it done on the front end so that he could give her his undivided attention. Olivia came across an old classmate's status and froze.

"_Congratulations Jake! I can't believe I can say I know a published writer. How fucking cool is that?!"_

Olivia quickly closed Facebook and shut her laptop. A tiny part of her was curious, but it could have been anyone. Jake wasn't really a rare name.

She had to find Fitz. He made her feel safe and forget things. She got up and made her way downstairs. The first place she looked was his office, which is where she found him. She stood in the doorway watching him. He was so focused, typing away at his computer.

"I'm starting to think you like watching me from doorways," he said, looking up at her. He saw the worried look on her face and pushed his chair back. "Come here."

Olivia didn't hesitate to obey, making her way over to Fitz. She sat on his lap, straddling his thighs.

"Am I interrupting you?" she asked.

"No. I always have time for you. Always, okay?"

Olivia nodded her head.

He wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her closer to him. "Is something wrong?"

Olivia hesitated, turning her head and looking off to the side.

Fitz gently grabbed her chin, bringing her eyes back to him. "Don't hide from me Liv," he said, softly. "What's wrong?"

Olivia stared into his eyes, and she forgot why she was upset in the first place. She smiled and leaned forward, rubbing her nose against his. "Nothing. I just missed you, is all."

Fitz placed his left hand under her shirt, tracing circles on her lower back. "Did you?"

"Mhmm."

"Well I'm almost done with work, then you can show me how much you missed me."

Olivia blushed and bit her lip. "Can you just talk to me for a moment?"

Fitz studied her face. Whatever was bothering her, she obviously didn't want to talk about it just yet. "Okay."

"How was your day?" she asked, playing with the curls at the nape of his neck.

"It was good. Cyrus invited me to his partner's surprise birthday dinner, so that should be fun."

"Wait, Cyrus is gay? My advisor Cyrus?"

Fitz laughed. "You couldn't tell?"

Olivia shook her head. "No. But then again, I don't really see how I would have been able to. It's not like I've been here for longer than a month."

"I forgot. How are you liking it so far?"

"So far, I love it. Abby is great, she's helped make things feel less scary."

"What about me?" he asked, pretending to pout.

"You're okay, I guess," she said, giggling.

Fitz squeezed her ass briefly, nodding. "I'll remember that." Olivia seemed okay now, at least, enough for him to finish up. "You okay for me to finish?"

"Yeah, of course." She got up from his lap. "Thank you." She leaned down to give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

Fitz smacked her on the ass as she walked away.

* * *

As soon as Fitz finished working he shut off his computer. He switched off the light and headed upstairs. He expected Liv to be in his bedroom but she wasn't there when he walked in. He decided to get a little more comfortable before looking for her, taking off his dress shirt, but leaving on his undershirt, and khaki pants. He grabbed some basketball shorts and put them on and went to search for Liv.

He was about to walk towards his living room when he heard noises in his kitchen. This time he got to stand in the doorway and observe her. She had a pot on his stove and she was bent over in front of the open refrigerator. Her ass was in the air and the way her leggings showed off the shape of her ass had Fitz's mind going to one thing.

Walking up to her, he stopped right behind her. "You know, if you wanted me to fuck you in the kitchen all you had to do was ask."

Olivia jumped. "Fitz! You scared me."

"I see. What are you up to pretty lady?"

"I got hungry."

"I think I'm hungry now too," he said in a lowered voice. He attempted to pull her into his arms.

"No, I'm really hungry," she said, whining.

"Liv," he said, matching her tone.

She kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He groaned as she teased his tongue with hers. When she broke their kiss he was about to protest.

"Later. Right now I want us to make dinner together. Then, you can show me all the ways I'm yours, and I can show you how much I missed you."

Fitz reluctantly agreed.

"What about me?" asked Andrew, startling them both.

"Andrew, what the hell dude," Fitz said, releasing Olivia.

Fitz had forgotten that he gave Andrew a key to his place. He definitely didn't think he'd choose today to use it.

Andrew's eyes were drawn to Olivia. He immediately recognized her from the club. And judging by the intimate embrace he'd just caught them in, she was definitely more than a "friend" of Fitz's.

"No it's okay. I just wanted to check on you." Andrew had barely heard from Fitz since that night at the club. When he'd called, Fitz had ignored it and texted him instead, some hours later. Over the past couple of weeks all he'd gotten from Fitz was one text. He had been curious about the mystery girl, but she was right here in Fitz's kitchen, looking rather cozy, as did Fitz.

"Well, I'm fine. Sorry I've been a little MIA."

Olivia stood there awkwardly. She didn't know if she should be meeting his friends. She wasn't his student anymore but she had been.

"Andrew, I want you to meet Olivia. Olivia, this is my best friend, Andrew."

Olivia shook his hand, giving him a shy smile.

"Nice to meet you, Andrew."

"The pleasure's all mine," Andrew said. "Well, I guess I'll get out of you guys' hair. See you Fitz. And hopefully I'll be seeing you again Olivia."

They watched him leave, neither moving. Seeing Andrew reminded Fitz of his conversation with Cyrus earlier. He didn't want to think of his relationship as a problem, but he knew it might inevitably become one.

"So, dinner…" Olivia said. She wanted to focus on feeding herself before they talked about anything else.


	12. Chapter 12

_They watched him leave, neither moving. Seeing Andrew reminded Fitz of his conversation with Cyrus earlier. He didn't want to think of his relationship as a problem, but he knew it might inevitably become one._

"_So, dinner…" Olivia said. She wanted to focus on feeding herself before they talked about anything else. _

* * *

"Sorry about Andrew," Fitz said. "I forgot I'd given him a key to my place in case he ever ended up in the doghouse with Mellie."

"Who's Mellie?" Olivia asked, continuing to get the ingredients she needed for dinner. She was trying to not let on how flustered she was at being caught. It's not like they were doing anything wrong, though. She was no longer his student. But still…

"Are you okay?" he asked instead, ignoring her question. He didn't like the fact that she was trying to avoid looking at him.

She paused, gathering her thoughts. "I'm worried."

"About?"

"What Andrew will think of me—of our situation."

"Does it bother you what people will think?" he asked, looking down at his hands. "Because if it does, we can stop."

Olivia stopped what she was doing when he said that. Neither of them moved, both looking at one another.

"You keep trying to give me an out as though I'm not choosing to be here." She chuckled. "I'm fine. I just don't want this to blow up in your face one day. Or mine, for that matter."

Fitz smiled in relief. "Good, because I'd really hate for you to go. I don't think your neighbors would like me standing outside holding my radio and trying to serenade you to convince you to come back to me."

Olivia burst out laughing at that. "You wouldn't."

"I would," he said, walking over to her. "So what's for dinner?"

"Well, I was looking through your refrigerator and I see that you have the ingredients for these meatball biscuit sliders that I used to make with my mom all the time in high school."

"Mmm, sounds delicious. Can I help?" he asked. As he waited on her answer he placed his hands on her hips, pulling her flush against his body.

She pecked his lips. "What are you trying to help me with exactly, because this isn't conducive to us cooking and not burning down your house? I thought you said you'd—"

"Wait, yes I know. But—" He kissed her. "I need kisses to get me through this long and torturous ordeal."

* * *

Olivia was sitting on Fitz's lap as they ate dinner in his living room; both of them dreading the long clean up process that had to take place when they finished. Thanks to Fitz, who couldn't help himself, they'd made a bigger mess than was necessary when they engaged in a food fight with the leftover cheeses they had.

"I think I have to shampoo my hair now," Olivia said, finishing up her third meatball slider.

"Correction,_ we_ have to wash your hair now."

"_You_ just want an excuse to have shower sex." Olivia laughed as she got up to put her plate in the sink. As though she didn't also want to have shower sex, too.

Fitz finished his last bite and followed her into the kitchen. "Trust me, I don't need an excuse. I could just take you while you're in there washing your hair. However, I want to help since it's my fault you have cheese in your hair in the first place."

"How kind of you, sir."

Fitz quirked his eyebrow at her, she smirked.

"Down boy. Lets clean this kitchen first."

"How about we get it later?" he asked.

He got his answer when she took off running upstairs.

* * *

"Fitz," Olivia moaned out.

He was massaging her scalp as she stood in front of him in the shower. The suds from her shampoo running down her glistening skin left him mesmerized. With her head thrown back, eyes closed, and the look of pure ecstasy on her face Fitz was having trouble remembering that he was supposed to be helping her clean her hair. A part of him only wanted her to look that pleased when he was inside of her, not for any other reason.

As he stopped massaging her scalp, Olivia opened her eyes. "Why'd you stop?" she asked.

Fitz's response was to turn her body around to face him. His eyes traced the suds that slid down over her breasts and her stomach, his hands quickly following in their wake. Her breath caught in her throat as goose bumps spread over her skin. She was anticipating his next move.

"I do believe I was interrupted earlier," he said, his voice low. He placed one hand on her hip, the other he used to part her legs, propping one on the side of the tub. Very slowly, he traced his fingers from her knee, up her thigh, making his way to her core.

Olivia bit her lip as his fingers parted her folds. As he began to tease her, she fought to keep her eyes open and not give into the pleasure. He moved the hand that was on her hip to tease her breasts, pinching her nipples with his strong fingers.

As soon as she lost the fight and let her eyes slip shut Fitz stopped his teasing, bringing the hand resting on her waist up to her face. He grasped her chin and brought her face close to his. "Open your eyes and look at me."

She whimpered as she did what he said. He held her gaze for a few seconds before resuming his task. He slipped two fingers inside of her, causing her body to buck. She grabbed his shoulders to keep herself upright. Her body was on edge, eager to climax, eager to feel Fitz inside of her. Her senses were heightened as he quickened the pace of his thrusts.

"Turn around," he whispered, pulling his fingers out of her.

It took Olivia a moment to register what he'd said; she was so caught up in trying to reach her peak. When she opened her eyes to see Fitz slowly stroking himself while staring at her heatedly and licking his lips in anticipation she actually came, surprising herself. But she still wanted more. Her body was already tingling again in anticipation of what Fitz would do once she turned around.

_I hope I can't walk tomorrow,_ she thought eagerly.

"Mmm, bad girl. I didn't say you could cum yet." Fitz got down on his knees. "You'll pay for that later, but first, let's clean you up." He looked up at her, making sure she watched as he licked her clean.

The image was so erotic that Olivia came again, all over his tongue, much to his delight.

It was a huge boost to his ego to know that he had this much control over her body, to make her climax so easily.

He hummed his pleasure as he slowly rose up. Olivia watched him through heavy lidded eyes.

"Turn around and bend over. Brace yourself against the wall." He positioned himself behind her, spreading her legs further apart.

Olivia gasped as he slid in. She wasn't able to say a word, so focused was she on the way he filled her up. His torturously slow strokes weren't going to cut it, though. She needed more. She used the hand that wasn't braced against the wall to grab his forearm that was wrapped around her waist.

Her nails dug into his skin as she begged him, "Faster, please..."

Fitz licked the water droplets from her spine as he sped up.

Olivia began to throw it back on Fitz, meeting him thrust for thrust, both of them chasing that sweet release.

As soon as Olivia came, her head dropping forward, Fitz felt himself losing his ability to hold out. The way her walls felt as they clenched around him almost made him see stars as he came, collapsing against the wall.

* * *

They were both completely exhausted and sated hours later, having gone at it nonstop. Olivia was fast asleep, but Fitz had gotten thirsty and decided to get up and get a glass of water. He was standing in the kitchen, lost in thought as he held his half empty glass of water. He didn't let on often, but thoughts of his relationship with Olivia constantly plagued him.

He wanted her; there was no doubt in his mind about it. However, he knew few people would care about what he wanted but rather how things looked from the outside. It didn't matter that they'd met before she became his student, or that they'd quickly made sure that she was no longer his student in order to avoid a conflict of interest.

For once, Fitz wished he'd chosen a different profession.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by Olivia coming down the stairs. He placed his glass on the counter as she walked up to him.

"I turned over and you weren't there," she said with a slight pout on her face.

"Sorry, I was thirsty."

"Come back to bed? We still have three more hours before we have to get up."

"Okay," he said, following her. It pleased him to see how comfortable she seemed to be at his place. He could only imagine what life would be like for them one day if she moved in with him.

He thought about the possibilities until he finally fell asleep with her head on his chest.

* * *

Fitz was on his way to his office the next afternoon when Cyrus stopped him.

"Fitz, how are you?"

"I'm doing well, Cy. You?"

"I'm breathing. Actually, more like suffocating. James has become insufferable in the last 24 hours," Cyrus complained.

Fitz laughed. "Oh no, don't tell me. He's starting to freak out about his birthday?"

"Yes," Cyrus yelled, pulling at his hair. His outburst caused the professors out in the hallway to turn in their direction. However, everyone was used to Cyrus's dramatic nature so they didn't pay them too much attention.

"Cy, calm down. It's just a pre-mid-life crisis; an easy fix. Just buy him a motorcycle. Or better yet, I'm sure you guys could take a nice beach vacation and wear cute matching speedos…"

"Ha ha ha. You think this is funny." Cyrus was starting to grumble, clearly not finding the same humor in the situation that Fitz was. "I don't know why I came to you, you're still young."

Fitz laughed as he ushered Cyrus into his office, closing the door. "Have a seat," he said, putting down his things. "Would you like a drink?"

Cyrus gave him a bewildered expression. "You have alcohol in your office?"

"Yeah," he said, shrugging. "You never know when you'll need a drink or two to get you through a few stacks of exams."

Cyrus eyed Fitz skeptically but chose not to comment. "How about you just hand me the bottle and I'll buy you a replacement? This way I can deal with James when I get home."

"Cyrus, you have to drive home. I'm not giving you the rest of the bottle, especially since it's still fairly full."

"Party pooper."

Fitz pulled out two glasses from the bottom drawer of his desk where he kept his liquor stashed and poured two fingers worth for both he and Cyrus.

"Scotch?" Cyrus asked, amused.

Fitz just shrugged.

* * *

A few glasses later Fitz was feeling slightly buzzed. Nothing he wasn't used to, though, just enough to not be easily irritated by anything.

Cyrus had left to go back to his office so Fitz was going through his emails, trying to reply to those that needed his immediate attention when his phone buzzed. He smiled goofily as he saw Olivia's name. He wished he could have a contact picture for her but he didn't want to risk anyone seeing it. Things were still too new between them, he wasn't sure they were exactly in a place to deal with the fallout that could come from being discovered just yet.

He opened her text message, forgetting all about his emails.

**Olivia: Meet me in the library in 10, if you're free!**

Just then, Cyrus popped his head in Fitz's office to say goodbye on his way home, but he stopped in his tracks upon seeing the smile on Fitz's face. Cyrus cleared his throat, causing Fitz to jump.

"Cyrus, you scared the shit out of me," Fitz said.

"Uh huh. Someone has you smiling like an idiot."

"I was just checking something on my phone. Did you need something?" Fitz asked. In his head he made a mental reminder to start shutting and locking his door from now on.

"I was just coming to say goodbye and to see if you were still coming to James' thing tomorrow."

"I'll be there, just text me the time and place." Cyrus agreed, but before he could say anything else Fitz interrupted him. "I hate to rush you but I have somewhere I need to be really soon."

Cyrus gave him a pensive look. He had a strong suspicion that there was a special someone in Fitz's life. What he couldn't figure out was why Fitz felt the need to hide it. He thought that they were good friends, at least to the point where Fitz could tell him about his relationships if he chose to. He just shook his head and walked away. Eventually, the truth would come to light. It always did.

Fitz tried not to rush past Cyrus as he made his way to the library, but he was eager to see Olivia, even if it was only for two minutes.

As soon as Fitz walked inside the library he stopped in his tracks. Olivia was standing by the computers chatting with another student. Fitz slowly made his way in their direction, his eyes drawn to Olivia. She was laughing at something the guy said and suddenly Fitz wanted, no needed, another glass of Scotch to quell his rising irritation.

_Don't be irrational. She can talk to whomever she wants to. It's harmless_, he reminded himself. Of course, he knew that, but that didn't stop him from feeling slightly jealous. She could openly be with another student whereas with him she had to hide.

Suddenly, Olivia looked over at him and smiled. The student she was with turned to see who she was smiling at. Fitz immediately recognized him as one of his students. He just hoped the guy wasn't a lousy student, because he wasn't feeling too inclined to take it easy on him—even though that was wrong.

"Hey Professor Grant," he said.

"Joseph. How's the homework coming along?" Fitz asked.

Joseph paused, his eyes wide. "Homework? We didn't—"

Fitz shook his head. "You might want to get on that then."

Joseph hurried off.

What Joseph didn't know was there actually wasn't any assigned homework. Fitz smirked slightly, glad to have gotten rid of him.

"Fitz," Olivia said, forcing a smile onto her face.

"What?" he asked, giving her an innocent smile

"You just lied to Joseph."

"You looked rather cozy with Joseph."

Olivia didn't respond. Instead, she looked around to see if they were drawing any attention.

"Meet me on the third floor, second door to your right coming from the stairs," Fitz said.

Olivia watched as Fitz walked off briskly. She didn't want it to be obvious that she was following him so she went to the bathroom and checked her appearance. As soon as she finished she took the stairs to the third floor.

Olivia looked around before turning in the direction Fitz told her to go. The floor seemed pretty empty, which could be both a good and bad thing.

As soon as she reached the door she realized Fitz was in a conference room. She knocked once and Fitz cracked the door open wide enough to pull her inside.

Olivia was about to tell him about the faculty only sign outside the door, but before she could form a sentence he had her pressed up against the door. She was rendered speechless by the look in his eyes. Jealousy, arousal, possessiveness. Three emotions she was quickly beginning to associate with Fitz.

"Fitz—"

"Shut up," he said, slowly kissing her.

She was taken by surprise at how gentle his kiss was. She was expecting a rough, passionate possession of her lips by his. But this…this was almost more arousing.

As soon as Fitz felt Olivia really becoming engrossed in the kiss he pulled back. He smirked at the pout on her face. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her over to the conference table, picked her up, and placed her on top of it.

"You know what I said about seeing you with other men. I'm a jealous, possessive man, Olivia. But at the end of the day, I'm just a man." He undressed her as he spoke. "A man who sometimes finds himself feeling insecure because he fell for a woman he can't openly be with." He had her down to her undergarments now.

She loved the fact that he always had her on edge when they were about to or having sex. It's like her body ached for his.

Placing one hand on her chest Fitz gently pushed her body to lie back on the table.

This definitely wasn't what Olivia had in mind when she asked him to meet her but she wasn't about to complain. She propped herself up on her elbows, intent on enjoying the moment.

He spread her legs open wide, looking up at her. This was quickly becoming Olivia's favorite position, him looking up at her from between her legs. She now knew why guys loved it.

He kissed her stomach, right under her belly button, closing his eyes briefly.

When Fitz opened his eyes Olivia was shocked by the depth of the emotion she saw reflected in them. She didn't have time to reflect on it before he casually slid her panties to the side.

The moment she felt his tongue on her core she inhaled sharply, closing her eyes. He didn't waste his time with teasing her. He decided to go straight for the kill. Olivia was amazed by how good he made her feel each and every single time. She collapsed back on the table, no longer able to support herself on her elbows as his tongue skillfully teased her clit.

Just when she was close, Fitz changed his tactic, slowing down. "Ride my tongue, baby."

She happily obliged, her moans increasing in volume as she moved against him.

Fitz moaned. She was dripping wet.

He held her hips still as he inserted his tongue into her opening, becoming intoxicated by her taste. When he moved his attention back to her clit, this time inserting two fingers into her, Olivia tried to scoot away from him on the table. But her hands were gripping his arms, trying to pull him closer at the same time.

Fitz simply moved with her, not letting up. Not when her body began to buck, not when her thighs began to tremble and close around his head. Not when she called out to God.

He let her ride out her orgasm before kissing up her body.

"Mine," he whispered against her throat. "Don't you forget it."

Olivia lay there, exhausted and unable to move for a few moments. One thing was for certain: she'd never tire of the sex.

* * *

The next day, Fitz was talking to Olivia on the phone, as he got dressed for James' surprise party.

"Can I see you later tonight?" he asked, as he buttoned up his dress shirt.

"I don't know. Depends on how late it is when the party is over," Olivia replied.

"How late is too late? I can always leave early."

"Fitz, don't do that. They're your friends. You should hang out with them; have fun."

There was a moment of silence before he replied. "I wish I could bring you and introduce you as my girlfriend."

Olivia laughed. "No you don't. Need I remind you what happened yesterday after I had a harmless, friendly conversation in the library?"

"Well that's why I said introduce you as my girlfriend."

"That still won't stop the occasional man from flirting with me."

Fitz just grunted. He would care a little less what other men did if he was able to lay claim to Olivia.

"I still can't believe you did that. We could've gotten caught, Fitz."

"So you didn't like it?"

"I did, but—"

"Okay then." He had a cocky grin on his face as he checked his appearance in the mirror. "No one uses that room, or any room on that floor, after a certain time on Fridays. And no students are allowed up there unless they're meeting with a professor. Relax. Besides, I wouldn't want another man to see or hear you during your…private moments, anyway."

"What about another woman?" Olivia asked, teasingly.

"I don't share. Ever."

Olivia tried to ignore the tingles she felt at how deep Fitz's voice was when he said that.

"Isn't it time for you to go?" she asked, breathlessly.

"Unfortunately, it is, but I want you to text me."

"Okay. Bye, Professor Grant."

Fitz groaned. He was definitely going to be leaving the party early. Screw anyone who had a problem with it.

* * *

Fitz was seated between Cyrus and whomever the lady was that he seemed intent on setting Fitz up with. James' surprise party was being held at a restaurant downtown called The Farm House. They'd reserved a table for 10 and everyone arrived early baring gifts. To his credit, when Cyrus and James arrived, James played the surprised birthday man very well—he was a hard man to surprise, he tended to figure things out very quickly thanks to the journalist in him.

Cyrus was engaged in a conversation with the lady next to Fitz, he had mentioned her name but Fitz wasn't paying that much attention, about the presidential candidates to be on the lookout for. Fitz's mind was on Olivia, as usual, until Cyrus nudged him.

"Geez Fitz, you've been on that phone a lot. I'm starting to think you don't want to be here," Cyrus said.

"Yeah, Fitz. Are we boring you?" the lady next to him asked.

"Sorry," Fitz said. He knew he was being rude by being on his phone a lot, but he couldn't help it.

She could tell by his hesitation that he was trying to remember her name, so she told him, "I'm Jessie."

"I'm sorry," he said, sheepishly.

"You're handsome, but not that sorry," she said, laughing.

Cyrus quietly watched their interaction with a gleam in his eye. This would reveal whether Fitz was truly involved with someone else or not.

Fitz merely nodded his head, choosing to ignore her sly compliment.

"So, Fitz, how long have you known Cy and James?"

"About five years now, I think. You?"

"I grew up with James, but I met Cyrus when he and James started dating 10 years ago."

Cyrus was intrigued. Fitz was only engaging in harmless, safe conversation with Jessie.

Fitz's response was cut short by his phone buzzing on the table. Cyrus didn't catch the name before Fitz snatched it up, but he did see that whoever it was had sent him a photo.

"Excuse me," Fitz said, making his way to the hallway by the restrooms for a bit of privacy.

On his way out the door earlier that evening Olivia had text him, like he requested, asking for a photo of him so she could see what he was wearing. He quickly snapped a pic of himself from the chest up, but he didn't have time to check her response because he was going to be late if he did. When he got to the restaurant and was finally able to check his texts, he saw that Olivia had sent him "Daddy" with a bunch of heart eye emojis. He'd quickly typed a response while debating whether or not he should leave and go to her place. He ended up staying, but he and Olivia were engaged in a heavily flirtatious texting conversation throughout the evening.

As soon as Fitz was in a secluded corner of the hallway he pulled out his phone.

**Olivia: I miss you, Professor Grant**

Attached was a photo of her posing in her bathroom mirror. She was naked except for a pair of knee-high socks and her hair was in a messy bun. She was biting her bottom lip as she held a ruler in her free hand. It was casually covering her nipples.

Fitz's mouth dropped open as he saved the photo almost immediately. He figured he'd been at James' dinner long enough. It was time to get back to Olivia. There was no way he wasn't going straight to her place as soon as he left.

* * *

**A/n: All I can say is, some things are about to happen in our favorite couple's lives. Good and bad. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I worked long and hard on it. I wrote two sex scenes this chapter to make up for the long wait. How do you guys feel about Cyrus and his meddling behind? And what about Liv? Sexually, maybe even with how comfortable she is with Fitz, she's coming out of her shell more and more. Leave me reviews and let me know your thoughts! And share with your friends, too! I tried to make this update longer as well, let me know if this is a good length for you guys. **


	13. Sorry, Not an Update yet!

**A/N: The responses to the last chapter were so amazing that I'm already writing again and hopefully you see it within a week. Now, I'd like to address two guest reviews as they pointed out some good things, and if I wait till you see the update I'm likely to have forgotten. **

**The first mentioned Fitz changing his locks because Andrew should have knocked before entering. I had Andrew just barge in because as stated in chapter 11, Andrew hadn't been able to reach Fitz, so he was worried. He'd only heard from him once in about two weeks, and that one time was only via text after Andrew had called him hours before. Seeing as how they're close friends, that had Andrew a little worried. Granted, Fitz could have just been busy, but still. Me personally, if I cant reach a friend for a even just a few days and I have a key, I'm barging in too…why knock if they could potentially be in a condition that isn't good? **

** The second one mentioned Fitz changing his text settings so that his messages aren't previewed. My reasoning with that is this: Fitz is a grown man, he answers to no one. Before Olivia, he never really had to hide anything pertaining to messages. In my head, whoever he was dealing with before was definitely older than Olivia, and therefore not really into sending nudes. That isn't to say that only young women send nudes or anything like that, I'm not making any generalizations here. But if I were to be honest, if I had a Fitz, I'd be too busy trying to get naked in person to be sending nudes. (Why send pics when you can have the real thing, right?) So, essentially, that's why you see them being so careless at times. To them, they're just two people who want to be together, not people who should be hiding everything they do. Also, Cyrus is nosy because imo, Cyrus has to know everything at all times, even on the show. That's just how he is. **

** But I do really appreciate these things being pointed out. **

**Also! I edited Fitz's thinking that he loves Olivia part out of the last chapter just because it felt like it was too soon. Don't worry, one day they will actually say it. For now, more needs to happen before they realize they love one another. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n: I have a quick question. I received a "lovely" review about how this story has too much sex, and I'd like to know how you all feel. Is there too much sex? Keep in mind, though, it's my story and that's how I want to write it, so, regardless of opinions, I will write as much sex as I please…it's what this story was intended to focus heavily on. However, I am curious to know how readers feel. If you were hoping that the sex would eventually die out, I recommend you stop reading the story now to save yourself the disappointment. Life is disappointing enough, why add to it?**

* * *

_Attached was a photo of her posing in her bathroom mirror. She was naked except for a pair of knee-high socks and her hair was in a messy bun. She was biting her bottom lip as she held a ruler in her free hand. It was casually covering her nipples._

_Fitz's mouth dropped open as he saved the photo almost immediately. He figured he'd been at James' dinner long enough. It was time to get back to Olivia. There was no way he wasn't going straight to her place as soon as he left._

* * *

Fitz took a moment to get himself together, willing the very noticeable bulge in his pants to go down. But every time he closed his eyes, all he saw was the photo of Liv.

_She's going to be the death of me,_ he thought. There's no way she didn't realize what she was doing to him when she sent him the photo.

It took Fitz 5 minutes before he could make his way back to the table. Cyrus and Jessie looked up at him as he approached.

"Sorry to cut this lovely evening short, but I have somewhere I have to be," Fitz said, clapping Cyrus on the back. "Jessica, it was nice to meet you."

Jessie frowned. "It's Jessie."

"Sorry," he said, before turning to James. "Happy Birthday again, James. Enjoy the rest of your birthday, and I'm sorry to be leaving. I'll catch up with you soon, though."

"Thank you, and no worries," James responded. "I think it's time to wrap this lovely dinner party on up anyway."

Fitz waved at the rest of the guests, left enough money to cover his food, and left.

By the time he made it to Olivia's he was practically banging on her door.

"Coming," Olivia yelled, rushing to the door. "Geez, Fitz, way to wake the de—"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as Fitz rushed inside, slamming the door behind him and crushing his lips to hers. His hands immediately gripped her ass, pushing her body into his.

Olivia had thrown on a white t-shirt and some tiny spandex shorts after sending him the photos, and Fitz was intent on getting her out of them.

"Wait," she said, pulling back. "Abby's here."

Fitz grunted. He didn't care, and he definitely didn't think he could wait.

"We'll be quiet," he said, kissing her again.

He frowned when Olivia pulled back yet again. She gave him a look. They both knew quiet wasn't quite a concept that they'd mastered just yet. He smirked.

"Let's go to my room," she said, grabbing his hand.

His eyes drifted down to her ass as he allowed her to pull him along.

As soon as they were in her room she closed the door and locked it.

"I love it when you call me Professor Grant, but first, I wanna see what I have to do to get you to call me Daddy."

Olivia giggled as he picked her up and tossed her onto her bed.

* * *

It had been a week since James' birthday dinner, and Fitz and Olivia had only seen one another once in passing since their night of endless sex. The semester workload was starting to really pick up, leaving both of them swamped with work. Fitz had assigned his first essay for his Humanities class, which meant the freshman he taught in that class were freaking out and constantly emailing him and stopping by his office for help. He had to admit, it was admirable that they were putting in a lot of effort to figure out what he was looking for. Even if it meant he had no time to see Olivia.

He missed her, badly. He was starting to realize that just being in her presence, or having her over his house—knowing that she was under the same roof as him—brought him a sense of peace.

Fitz sat back in his chair, twirling a pen around as he contemplated calling her. He'd been working for the past five hours so he definitely needed a break. And he couldn't help but think that this time last week, he'd had her calling him daddy over and over again.

As soon as he picked up his cellphone to call her, it started to ring. He smiled when he saw that it was her calling.

"Hey, you," he said, answering the phone and putting his pen down. He undid the top two buttons on his shirt.

"Hi."

"I was just thinking about calling you."

"Sounds like somebody missed me," she teased.

"I always miss you."

Olivia started to smile. One thing she loved about Fitz was his openness. He wasn't afraid to say exactly how he was feeling.

"I miss you, too," she admitted quietly.

Now Fitz was smiling like an idiot. He loved the way her voice dropped with her admission. He could envision the way her cheeks would turn a light shade of red as she blushed.

"What are you up to?" she asked, lying down on her stomach.

"Just reading over a draft of an essay I assigned this week. You?"

"Please tell me Joseph isn't in that class?"

Olivia wasn't sure what made her ask that question, but it was out now and she couldn't retract it. Although she thoroughly enjoyed reaping the benefits of Fitz's possessive side, she was slightly worried that he'd let his emotions affect the wrong people.

"I do believe I asked what you were doing," Fitz said, avoiding her question. He wasn't in the mood to talk about Joseph; he was a little bit ashamed of his behavior last Friday. His possessive side tended to make him slightly reckless on occasion. And he knew if he weren't careful he would do something that could possibly push Olivia away, or get them caught.

"Fitz…"

"Why does it matter?"

"It matters because he's one of the few friends I've managed to make and my boyfriend happens to be a very jealous man who would very much fail said student just because he had a conversation with me."

"You know, I like it when you call me your boyfriend."

Olivia released a loud sigh.

Fitz was very confused at this point. She claimed to miss him, that's why she called, but it almost seemed like she wanted to argue with him. He could sense some irritation on her end.

"Listen, I just had a moment last week. I'm always going to be slightly jealous of any other man who gets your attention, but I would never purposely fail or drop a student's grade unless they earned it," he said. When Olivia didn't respond he asked, "What's going on with you?"

Olivia dropped her head onto the bed. She didn't know why she was feeling so irritated with Fitz. She'd called Fitz because she genuinely wanted to talk to him. She missed him and she needed a pick me up after the week she'd had, but unlike him, she wasn't always that good at expressing herself. Everything with him felt so new to her.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Fitz was starting to get worried. "Talk to me baby, please."

"I don't know why I'm being moody. I just…I really miss you like I said, and I worry that this is too good to be true sometimes, but I also miss my little sisters… and my parents."

"Have you talked to them recently?" If she wanted to see her family he'd see what he could do to make that happen for her. Maybe they could visit her and stay at his place. If Jake was still obsessed with her and chose to follow them, well that was a plus in his book. He'd love to teach the asshole a lesson or two. It startled him as he realized that he'd do just about anything for her, all she had to do was ask him.

Olivia rolled over onto her back and played with her hair as she responded. "I spoke to them a couple of hours after you left last weekend."

"How'd that go? How are they doing?"

"It was great. They're doing well. Ariana has her first so called boyfriend and I can't believe I'm not there to see it." Olivia knew it was ridiculous but she envied her little sister's ability to have a "boyfriend" when she had to hide hers. It wasn't even the fear of Jake that made her keep Fitz a secret; it was the fact that he used to be her professor—even though they fixed that situation rather quickly.

Fitz could sense her mood sinking as she spoke. His heart broke for her. "Ariana's the oldest right?"

"Yes. I'm surprised you remembered."

"How could I forget? Your eyes light up when you talk about your family. Did you know that?"

Olivia smiled. She couldn't stop the butterflies in her stomach even if she wanted to. Fitz made her feel like a 16 year old all over again. For the millionth time she wondered why she couldn't have met him sooner.

Before she could respond, Abby started banging on her door.

"Go away," Olivia yelled.

"No! Tell lover boy you're mine for the weekend and it starts right now," Abby yelled back.

Fitz laughed. "I guess I should let you go. I'd hate for Abby to knock down your door."

She sighed again. "Okay. Can I call you later?"

"You can call me anytime, Liv."

* * *

"Later" happened at 1:00 in the morning while Fitz was deep in his sleep, his arms wrapped around a pillow that he wished was Olivia.

"'Lo," Fitz mumbled into the phone.

"Fitz," Olivia whispered. "Did I wake you?"

He opened his eyes and pulled his phone away from his ear to glance at the time. "Yeah, but that's okay," he said, rolling over onto his back. "Why are you whispering?"

She paused before answering. "I'm hiding in the bathroom."

"Why are you hiding in the bathroom? What's wrong, and where are you?" He got out of bed and pulled on some sweatpants.

"I'm at a club with Abby and some friends."

"Which club?" He was frantically searching for his keys. He didn't care that it was the middle of the night, it could be the end of the world, but he was going to get her.

"The one we ran into each other at." She couldn't help but blush at the memory. "Fitz are you getting dressed right now?"

"Yes."

"Stop. I'm okay. I just missed you and…I wanted to hear your voice."

Fitz immediately stopped moving. He'd never experienced it before, but he was almost 100% certain that this is what butterflies in your stomach felt like. He released the breath he didn't realized he'd been holding in.

"You scared the hell out of me, Liv. I thought something had happened to you."

Olivia giggled. "You worry too much. I'm fine."

"Are you not having fun?" he asked, getting back into bed with his clothes on.

"I was, but then I thought about the last time I came here and you were here…" Her voice trailed off as she recalled that night and the amazing sex they had later on. "It's all I've been thinking about and—can I just have one minute, then I'll let you get back to sleep?"

Fitz smiled, closing his eyes. "Okay."

"Okay."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes listening to each other breathe.

"Fitz?"

"Yeah?"

"Goodnight."

"Night Livvie."

* * *

**Thursday of the following week…**

Fitz is walking into his office, eyes on his phone as he texts Olivia back.

**Fitz: It's been a week and a half, I need to see you… **

Olivia responds less than a full minute later.

**Olivia: I miss you too. **

Before he can respond Cyrus pokes his head in.

"Fitz."

He looks up distractedly.

"How are you?" Cyrus asks.

"I'm fine, Cy. And you?"

"I'm good. Just wanted to poke my head in and speak on my way out."

"Where are you headed to?"

"I have a meeting with an advisee. Young woman named Olivia, she's new here so you might not have met her yet."

Fitz had to fight to keep the smirk off his face. He was more than well acquainted with Olivia, but Cyrus doesn't need to know that.

"I don't think I have…" Technically he could say that she was in his class before dropping it, but he taught so many students Cyrus might pick up on the fact that he remembered her of all students. Regardless, he didn't want to raise any suspicions with Cyrus.

"Well anyway, I have to go. See ya."

And with that, Cyrus is gone.

**Fitz: You're meeting w/ Cy?**

**Olivia: Cy?**

**Fitz: Sorry, Professor Beene.**

**Olivia: Yeah, why?**

**Fitz: No reason, he's just a close friend and he works in my department. Let me know when you're finished and I'll meet you at your place.**

**Olivia: Kk.**

Fitz rushes over to Olivia's apartment as soon as he gets the text that she's on her way there. They've been facetiming every evening since the past weekend, but it's not enough.

As soon as he's in front of her door she opens it and pulls him inside. He barely has time to react as she jumps on him, wrapping her arms and legs around him and giving him a kiss.

"Whoa there," Fitz says, pulling back. "You got here quick. I was sure we'd arrive at the same time."

Olivia gives him a sheepish look before averting her gaze. "I may have sped over here."

Fitz grins at her. "Ms. Pope, are you breaking traffic laws to see me?

"No!" Fitz gives her a knowing look. "Okay, maybe," she amends.

He turns, pressing her up against the wall.

"What are you doing to me?" She looks him in the eyes, really letting him see her. This time away from him was torture. She's never craved someone's presence before, but with him she finds herself doing a lot of firsts.

Fitz feels hopeful that they may be feeling the same thing, though it's too soon to define it, until her next words...

"You can't just fuck me till I can't walk and then not see me for an entire week and a half. I had withdrawals," she jokes.

What if everything they're doing is just physical for her? He doesn't want to be having doubts right now, but he is. He could be wrong, but he can't deny the possibility that he's not. When he said he wanted her, he meant more than just the physical. He wants all of her, anything she will willingly give him, but he isn't sure they're on the same page yet. Maybe he's just being irrational, because he misses her.

He doesn't get to dwell on the thought for long before Olivia starts giving him small pecks on his lips. "Where'd you go just then?"

He mumbles a response, finally trying to kiss her back.

After making out like teenagers for four minutes, they pull apart.

"How was your meeting?" he asks, releasing her from his hold.

"It was good. He was just checking in with me to see how the semester is going."

"Sounds like Cy," Fitz says, chuckling. "You're lucky to have him as an advisor."

"So…what are your plans for today? You wanted to see me and now you're here."

"Well...wanna spend the night?" he asks, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Olivia can't help but laugh at him. "You know, I'm starting to think I should just spend half my week here and the other half at your place."

"Well, since you mentioned it, that's not a bad idea."

Her smile falters. "Fitz…that's technically like me living with you. Like, moving in and stuff." She's starting to panic at the thought—not because she doesn't want to, but because she does; it's way too soon for her to even be considering it.

"Have you ever just known, from the second that you met someone, that they're special? Maybe they're the one, or not, but it's close—they could be."

Olivia doesn't respond, turning away from him to walk into the kitchen.

Fitz watches her figure retreat, releasing a deep breath. _Nice going, Fitz,_ he thinks. He's not asking her to move in with him, because he knows it's too soon for that. He just wants to see her more. This past week and half without seeing her in person was a struggle for him, and he just wants to guarantee that doesn't happen again. He knows she feels the same in that regards, but for some reason she's fighting it.

Olivia returns with a bottle of water in hand two minutes later. "Let's go watch tv in my room."

"Okay," Fitz says hesitantly, confused.

Olivia closes the door to her bedroom after they walk inside. She's in the mood for cartoons on her one free day, so she pulls out her laptop and her HDMI cord. Fitz makes himself comfortable, removing his shoes and socks, before lying back on her bed.

Olivia logs into her Netflix account, scrolling to her recently watched. "Have you ever seen Bob's Burgers?"

"No. What is that, a cooking show?" he asks, thoroughly confused still.

Olivia laughs. "No, it's an adult cartoon, so to speak."

Fitz is about to respond when she starts to take off her clothes, making him lose his train of thought. Too many things are happening in rapid succession and he's still stuck on their conversation from six minutes ago. "What are you doing?"

"Changing into something more comfortable."

Fitz simply watches her as she removes her shirt, standing in just a bra and pants. Briefly, he wonders what it would be like to tie her up. He's not sure where the thought came from since they haven't ventured into that territory yet, and he's definitely not sure how willing Olivia would be to participate, but now he can't get the thought out of his head.

Even after she finishes changing and starts the episode, all he can imagine is her being tied up on his bed. He's delved into BDSM before, and he thoroughly enjoys it. Hopefully Olivia will, too.

"Fitz, are you even watching the show?" Olivia asks. She's noticed that he's been fairly quiet; not even laughing at what she thinks is the funniest part of this episode.

Fitz doesn't respond, casually running his left hand over her arm that's draped over his torso. Their legs are tangled together, and she's snuggled into his side. When she looks up at him she can immediately tell where his mind has gone. She tries to move, but he grips her arm.

He pulls her fully on top of him, lacing their fingers together and placing them behind her back so she can't move. Eyes on her lips, he finally speaks, "I've been thinking about tying you up…"

Olivia bites her bottom lip nervously. "What?" He's hell-bent on toeing the line with her today, it seems. First he all but asks her to move in, and now he wants to tie her up.

"One, don't bite your lip," he says, his eyes finally meeting hers. "Two, you heard me."

Olivia exhales loudly. "Why can't I bite my lip? And why do you want to tie me up all of a sudden?"

"You're pretty stubborn today." And then it hits him that that's the reason he has the sudden urge to restrain her.

"And you're toeing the line," she bites back. She's smirking confidently until she sees the flash of dominance in his eyes. They're both playing with fire in this moment.

Before she can blink, he flips them over, bringing their clasped hands to rest above her head. Her legs are trapped between his, rendering her immobile. Bob's Burgers plays in the background all but forgotten by them both.

Fitz smirks as she tries to twist free of his hold on her wrist. Lowering his head, he lets his lips hover over hers. "I always get what I want Livvie." And dammit if that doesn't turn her on.

At that moment she almost wants him to get what he wants, because she's missed him, too. That's the reason they're both being difficult, and it'd be cute if it wasn't so damn frustrating.

"Kiss me," he whispers against her lips. "You know you want to…" He knows she's aroused by the way her eyes are dilated, and her breaths are getting deeper, slower. If that weren't obvious enough, her nipples are hard and poking against his chest causing him to harden almost immediately. He moves his lips to her neck, placing kisses up the side—right where he knows will make her go weak in the knees.

Olivia moans softly, but she is determined not to give in yet. "If I gave you what you wanted you'd have me moved in and tied up in your bedroom every weekend. So, no," she says.

"No?" he asks, pressing his hips down so she can feel his erection.

She turns her head to face his so that their lips are nearly touching again. "No."

Jaws clenched, Fitz sits up so that he's straddling her hips but not putting too much of his weight on her tiny body. He still has one hand clasped around her wrists, while the other hand is next to her head, holding him up. "Olivia," he warns.

"Do it." She's daring him now. Maybe it's because she trusts him, or maybe she's just curious, or way too horny, but she wants him to do whatever he wants to her—relieve both of their frustrations.

"When I release your wrists, I want you to take off your clothes." He's not going to tie her up, not yet. He is going to have a little fun, though.

Olivia nods, but hesitates to move when he releases her from his hold. Fitz moves so that he's sitting next to her on the bed. "Take off your clothes," he whispers authoritatively. He's already eyeing her breasts, eager for her to free them.

She sits up and slowly pulls her shirt up and over her head, biting her bottom lip as she watches Fitz watch her. Getting on her knees, she pulls her shorts off.

"Wait," Fitz says, stopping her from taking off her panties. Getting on his knees in front of her, he cups her breasts in his palms, gently squeezing them. He wants so badly to put his mouth on her, but not yet. Not till she's naked, and not until she learns to stop being so damn stubborn. Eventually, he lets his hands trail down to her panties, tracing his fingers lightly around the band. Her stomach muscles quiver in anticipation. He eases one hand in, rubbing her with his thumb as the other goes back to her breasts. He kisses and licks along her collarbone, leaving a hickey right where her neck and shoulder meets, as she trembles from the sensory overload. Right as she's about to try and kiss him, he pushes her back onto the bed and peels her soaked panties off of her. He leans down and kisses between her breasts, making his way up but stopping at her chin before going back down.

Olivia groans in frustration. "Either shoot me or fuck me. But do one sooner than later."

Fitz chuckles. "So cheeky. Be patient." Getting up, Fitz removes all of his clothing except for his boxers.

Olivia can't help but eye the very obvious bulge Fitz is sporting, begging him with her eyes to give it to her.

"Spread your legs and put your hands above your head." He watches as she follows his instructions. "Good girl." Walking around the bed, he takes his time admiring her, lightly running his fingertips over her skin and watching as goose bumps rise and she shivers. He takes his time taking in every gloriously naked inch of her. Stopping near the top of the bed, he begins to gently pinch her nipples—only enough to give her a little pleasurable pain. "Play with your pussy, but only focus on your clit."

"What?"

"Do it… now." His voice is deep and low letting her know he means business. Who is she to deny him?

Fitz watches as she slowly parts the lips of her pussy with one hand, using the other to massage her clit.

"Fuck," she hisses. It's not what she wants, but just what she needs in the moment. It turns her on even more to see how mesmerized Fitz is while watching her. His lips are slightly parted and his ears are a deep red, giving her the urge to suck on one of his earlobes.

His ministrations combined with her own are quickly bringing her close to the edge, and he can tell. He gently commands her to "Stop." When she frowns up at him he tells her to take off his boxers, which she does eagerly, pushing them down as far as she can so he can step out of them. She expects him to fuck her immediately, but he doesn't, preferring to tease her a little more first.

He settles himself between her legs, wrapping them around his waist so that he's nestled right in the juncture of her thighs but not penetrating her. She can feel every inch of him as he grinds his hips into hers, coating himself in her arousal, smoothly gliding through her folds. And it feels so good she knows she's going to come before he ever enters her but he stops again. "I'm going to fucking kill you," she hisses.

"You've been a little stubborn today…I'm just giving you a taste of your own medicine Livvie."

"Fuck you."

"You will," he says, unwrapping her legs from around his waist. "Now turn over."

As soon as she's lying on her stomach he grabs her hips, pulling her ass up into the air.

"Spread your knees wider."

Olivia cries out as soon as she feels his tongue on her pussy. She'd missed him, but she missed this just as much. The way he flattens his tongue and licks her from top to bottom. The way he rolls his tongue against her clit creating a ripple effect. The way he spits on her pussy before inserting two fingers and before she can bite down on her pillow she's screaming out in ecstasy and going limp.

Fitz is so hard his penis is red. He barely gives her a moment to recover before laying his body over hers and gathering her hair in his fist. They both moan as he slides in from the back, their position allowing for intense friction. She begs him to fuck her hard, and he does, grunting in her ear as he thrusts into her. He can tell she's biting her bottom lip and when he pulls her head to the side using the hand that's holding her hair, he's right. It's that sight combined with her moans and how long it's been that drives him over the edge. He sloppily kisses her as he comes, and thankfully she's right behind him.

After two intense orgasms in rapid succession, Olivia can barely move.

Fitz chuckles as he rolls off of her. "Every other week," he says.

"What?" she mumbles.

"Spend half the week with me every other week." He's staring at her shoulder, because her face is buried in her pillow.

"Fine," she concedes.

Fitz is grinning like a Cheshire cat. "And let me tie you up?" he adds, hopefully.

"Pushing it," she says. After a moment of silence… "I'll think about it."

He gently pushes her onto her side. "Okay," he says, looking into her eyes.

She rolls her eyes, but grins. "Okay. Now will you kiss me?"

He does, gearing up for round two already.

* * *

**And just when you thought you'd received all of your Christmas presents, lol. I really hope this chapter is okay. I'm gearing up for some things to start happening and hopefully you guys enjoy the journey. I'm not going to make any excuses for the time between last chapter and this one, I have none besides school. Hopefully after my birthday (5 days!) I'll have another update for you guys. Anyway, what do you think about Cyrus being Olivia's advisor? And their cute little phone conversation? Leave me reviews and let me know your thoughts; and thanks to everyone who reads and has left reviews before on this story. xoxo **


End file.
